Mary Phillips Story
by ForgetfulDaffodil
Summary: The life of a famous rock star can take it's toll, the road to fame is never easy. Join Mary 'Stormer' Phillips as she and her closest friends and family struggle to stay above water. Greed, lust, money, family, a person can only last so long before they are swallowed into the murky dark abyss. One thing Stormer can say for sure, 'Hollywood Is Hell'.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Jem and The Holograms or anything else, If I did the movie would have been better and the comic wouldn't have made Riot look like a blonde Marilyn Manson. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mary Phillips Story

By ForgetfulDaffodil

* * *

 **Chapter One: What Happened To Stormer?**

Everyone's had their story told to the audience, every loss and gain, they bore their souls and who they truly were in front of anyone who would take the time to read it. Whether out of curiosity or to judge, Now the day has come for me to tell my story, to let the world know what life is like behind the glitter and heavy make up.

There is no Hollywood glamour or movie foundation to hide the flaws and ugly truth that is human nature, I won't regal tales of _The Fabulous and kind hearted_ _Sharon 'Jem'_ _Benton of The Jem and The Holograms and how great they are together,_ or the _Fierce and Strong Phyllis 'Pizzazz' Gabor and her hardcore group of_ _Rockettes, The Misfits,_ nor will you hear of the _Stunning Stingers and all of their exciting adventures._

I'm here with the truth, and if you don't like it, then you can leave now. After this point there is _no_ turning back from it.

* * *

It had started on a hot day in the middle of May, I hadn't been feeling well at all. I was working all day and night bringing in new songs with the _Misfit Flair_ to it, Pizzazz wouldn't have it any other way.

The stress, frustration, and heat had gotten to me, I had started turning more and more towards drugs. I know, not that surprising, right? Especially when I was at the time.

I could remember doing drugs as clearly as this mornings sunrise.

 _Flashback_

 _"Here girls," Eric had come in with a couple clear bags of this white stuff and set it on the table. "This'll help loosen you up."_

 _I glanced at Roxy in confusion, but she was staring darkly at the white stuff on the table. "..."_

 _Pizzazz had strutted from the vanity mirror of the dressing room over to the sectionals and snatched up the baggies._

 _"They're just something to help take the edge off girls." He gave a smarmy_ _grin._

 _"Huh?" I blinked. I had never heard of something like that before._

 _"Don't be lame Stormer." Pizzazz scoffed as she leaned over the table and sniffed some of the white powder up her nose._

 _I cringed away and Roxy scowled darkly. "I don't do drugs." She hissed._

 _Eric furrowed his brow. "Roxy drugs aren't like what those stiffs in suits harp about. It just makes you loosen up and have a fun time, is all." He shrugged lightly._

 _"HA!" She laughed harshly. "Aren't_ you _one of those stiffs in suits?"_

 _Eric huffed and glared at the rebellious platinum blonde._

 _Roxy stood up abruptly and shoved Eric with her shoulder as she stormed out. "I'm getting a drink." I think the alias Stormer fits her much better than I, she was a_ _force all her own._

 _"Come on Stormer, You want to fit in with the Misfit image don't you?" Pizzazz smirked._

 _"But-drugs...they're-a-and Roxy-"_

 _"Oh quit stuttering and try it Stormer, it's not like it will kill you. It's just for fun and_ I _thought you liked fun_."

 _"I-I do." I bit my bottom lip apprehensively._

" _Then come on." She spat, annoyed._

 _And I did, In a swirl of bright colors and flashes of memory later, I woke up face down on the couch. I wasn't completely sure what had happened and I felt_

 _disoriented._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I looked up to see Pizzazz laughing._

 _"You're such an ameteur, You only went twice and you were out." She snickered._

 _Flashback_

* * *

After that day drugs became a kind of crutch that I needed to get through the tough times. When Pizzazz yelled, or Eric started breathing down our necks, or just the stress of fame.

It's been years since that day and Eric is our main supplier, He keeps our 'stock' up so he can make Pizzazz more compliant. Roxy still hasn't done any drugs, but she drinks a lot. Her mother, Suzette Pellegrini, had done drugs and neglected Roxy all her life. She hated her mother with a passion that rivals her love for music and cars.

Jetta does it from time to time, I think she has more control than Pizzazz does. She's more of a social user, she only does it with Pizzazz or someone she likes to hang out with. Our groupie, Clash Montgomery, couldn't handle the effects of the drugs so Pizzazz kind of pushed her to the side.

I tried to quit, but my body started to react violently without my usual dose of cocaine, I had done the stupid thing and tried to quit cold turkey. I started having stomach pains, shaking, and being soaked in sweat. I couldn't handle it so...I reverted back.

Now as I lay here on the floor with my mind going blank and shaking uncontrollably, foam spilling out of my mouth, all I could think about was how I didn't want to die yet. We still had to beat Jem and The Holograms, we bested them in the Top 100, we were going to beat them in the Top 3 as well.

Then it hit me like lightning bolt, Craig, my big bro. What would he say if he saw what had happened? He never knew, I made sure to hide it. He's the last thing I had and now I'm leaving him behind because I couldn't resist peer pressure and the life of the high and fast. I could see his face now, the devastation, anger, and hurt. We were going to go up to our old family's lodge to spend Yule like we used too. I promised him, I would get time off so that we could finally have a real family holiday before our parents went missing, I not only let him down, but I 'm leaving him here alone.

The last thing I saw were neon yellow high heels. 'Those are Roxy's.'

"Stormer! Can you hear me?!" She waved her hand in my face. "Goddammit Jetta! Call the fucking ambulance! Now!"

And that's when the world slowly started to go black.

* * *

The next moment I woke up, it was in a place I knew wasn't my room. All white walls and floors, sparse decorating, itchy flat sheets, I was in a hospital room, in a bed... alive. I had survived an overdose.

"You're awake." I slowly turned to see Roxy sitting there with a 'Cool Trash' magazine. I couldn't see the front of it since she was on my right.

"You're on the cover." She flipped it over so that I could see. On the front was a glossy picture of me in full Stormer costume with a huge caption saying: 'Keytarist and Lyricist of The Misfits collapsed from heat exhaustion, Is said to recover.'

''Eric made sure to get a handle on the situation before anything had the chance to be leaked." She scoffed.

"Wh-what happened?" My voice was raspy and I croaked a bit.

"You've been here for two days," Roxy stared me down and I knew instantly that she was disappointed. "God Stormer! How could you be so reckless?! You're twenty- two now, it's been **six years** since we formed The Misfits and you're still on this stuff?"

"I tried to... quit, but-but it was so hard I just-I kept going back to the drugs and I felt like they made everything so much easier." It was a struggle for me to answer, my throat felt like it was being constricted.

She just sighed loudly. "I need help."

"No shit." She grumbled. "Just be glad I didn't rat you out to your brother."

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile, I felt like all my energy was drained.

To think it had been _six long years_ , so much had changed about Roxy, She became much more hardworking and levelheaded. She had learned to read about two years ago and she actually likes a book, Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare, She loves the whole plot.

Her appearance had changed drastically as well.

She now sports a pixie cut, a large streak of white on her bangs swooping to the right, her hazel eyes had a wizened look to them. Roxy always wears smokey eye shadow or a nude tone and maybe a powder pink lipstick or her favorite lip gloss, Strawberry Milkshake. She was now dressed in a light grey pair of tight pants, an all black halter top, with a short leather jacket, black ankle booties with silver buckles on them, she had on two bangles on her left hand, and black hoop earrings.

She had become more responsible since she took in her five year old little brother, Steven. Her mom had been neglecting him and the father had disappeared before he was born. Roxy is twenty-six, so she was able to gain custody of her brother. She's really good with him, he absolutely adores her.

Roxy's family life isn't the only thing going for her, she went back to school and finished college, She got a degree in Psychology and Child Psychology. Her response as to why was: 'I kind of want to help save kids like me, give 'em someone they can talk to, who knows where they're coming from.'

She also has a new best friend, Aja Leith, the guitarist for Jem and The Holograms. They talk about cars, the latest in instruments, sports, and sometimes guys. They hit it off after they realized they had something in common and that being friends wasn't going to hurt anyone.

As if things couldn't get any better, Rox had met a guy named Sven Devan, a Russian-American chef, whose cut in all the right places, platinum blonde hair cut short, murky brown eyes, and a huge smile always on his face. They met at a benefit he happened to be catering, He cooked so well, that not even Pizzazz nor Jetta could complain.

After that Sven had tried everything to get Roxy to go out with him, but you know how Roxy is, She wasn't going to give in no time soon. After four months of constant 'courting' she gave in, he ended up taking her to his high raise and cooked dinner for her, they sat on the balcony and ate while watching the sunset. If you can't tell by now, Sven is a hopeless romantic.

But they've been dating for eight months now and all three of them fit like the perfect family. Sven loves Steven like his own and I think Roxy is really truly in love.

"How is Stevie?" I asked as she handed me a glass of water.

She brightened up. "He's great! we're teaching him his numbers now. He's so smart he speeds right through all of it. Sven and I want to make sure that he know as much as he can for school next year." I smiled at her happiness.

"Wow. School already? How time flies, I see what my parents were always talking about." I chuckled weakly.

"Now you're starting to sound like you're thirty or somethin'."

''Has anyone else visited me?''

''Yea, I brought Sven and Stevie, Zazz stopped by yesterday and Jetta was here earlier, Jerrica and the rest of her 'Merry Band of Girl Scouts' stopped by a little after Jetta left. Than that mountain man you dated some years back sent roses for you." She responded.

"Angus Bean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

''That's sweet.'' I hummed.

''No it's weird, since he still calls you Princess." She retorted.

"No it's not." I argued.

"Yes it is. Maybe not as creepy as Riot stopping by just before you woke up to give you lilies.'' I started.

"He did?!" She nodded.

"That _is_ weird," I furrowed my brows. "Wonder why he did _that_."

"Who knows with that guy, but apparently he has a soft spot for wallflowers like yourself."

"What?" I laughed.

"Aja said that Jem said that Riot's mom was in the hospital for stress four years back, Aj also said she's a bit of a wallflower; Real timid, shy, polite, and quiet. Maybe when you got hospitalized he felt some sympathy and decided to give you flowers as a gesture of goodwill.'' Roxy flipped her bangs out of her eyes.

"Maybe you're right, I guess I should be thankful. Riot hardly does goodwill gestures and it's sweet he took the time out to actually come down here and give them to me, well indirectly at least."

"Sure. Sure." She dismissed.

* * *

Almost a week later I had been released from the hospital and into a rehab center in the middle of nowhere, California. Eric thought it best if the press didn't know  
where I was and I have to agree with him on this one.

I really needed this break and the press would only add on to my stress. So with Kimber and Roxy's help, we gave me a new look to disguise myself. Eric already signed me up under a different name, Gloria Goldstein. I had brown hair and blue eyes, inconspicuous enough.

The transition into the program will be hard, but I was willing to do it for Roxy and Kimber, they've been my biggest support system throughout the whole process.

* * *

*Three weeks later

"Hey Gloria, Come look at this!" Another patient had called, her name was Nell.

"What is it Nell?" I slowly shuffled into the common room, where the T.V. was on.

"Look!" She pointed at the television with the remote control. I looked and paled in complete horror.

There on the screen was Stinger Sound all over the 12 o'clock news, It had been completely destroyed. One side is lower than the other, all the windows are busted out and it looked like at been completely demolished, what could have done this?!

"They say it was an explosion from the lower level, in the basement, and that it went up all _forty-two floors,_ We don't know if anybody died yet, but the news says that only the lower floors got the brunt of the blast and the top levels got the minimal." I gaped at the screen.

"What's up with you?" Two other patients, Dougie and Laura looked at me funny.

"Did you have family working there?" Nell asked.

"I," Quickly swallowing the frog in my throat. "Yes." I blinked away a few tears.

"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call."

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jem and The Holograms, If I did Riot would have his own spin-off show just so we could marvel at his sexiness and see all the crazy fun adventures him

and his band can get into.

* * *

 _ **Previously On Mary Phillips Story**_ : _"Hey Gloria, Come look at this!" Another patient had called, her name was Nell._

 _"What is it Nell?" I slowly shuffled into the common room, where the TV_ _was on._

 _"Look!" She pointed at the television with the remote control._

 _I pale_ _in complete horror at the screen._

 _There on the screen was Stinger Sound all over the 12 o'clock news, It had been completely destroyed. One side is lower than the other, all the windows are busted_ _out and it looked like at been completely demolished, what could have done this?!_

 _"They say it was an explosion from the lower level, in the basement, and that it went up all forty-two floors, We don't know if anybody died yet, but the news says_ _that only the lower floors got the brunt of the blast and the top levels got the minimal." I gaped at the screen._

 _"What's up with you?" Two other patients, Dougie and Laura looked at me funny._

 _"Did you have family working there?" Nell asked._

 _"I," Quickly swallowing the frog in my throat. "Yes." I blinked away a few tears._

 _"Excuse me, I have to make a phone call."_

 **Chapter Two: Crisis**

I ran to the nurses station, my brown hair in complete disarray. "Can I use the phone?"

''Yes," The petite blonde woman with doe-like brown eyes, Claire, smiled. "Patients who have been with our program for less than five days can only use the phone

for up to five minutes. If you have been here for five days or more than you get five _extra_ minutes."

"Um... thanks." I grabbed the landline and dialed Pizzazz's house number.

"Hello, Gabor Mansion." A woman answered.

"Yes! Is Pizz-I mean Miss Gabor there?" I leaned against the white granite counter and twirled the cord between my fingers.

"No she is not."

"Do you have any idea where she might be, I' m a close family friend."

"Miss Gabor is... indisposed at the moment." I groaned in frustration at the bad lie.

Pizzazz always did that when she didn't want to be bothered, only when it applied to the Misfits did she care to answer.

I cast a quick look around before turning back to the phone. "I know Pizzazz is there, tell her _Mary Phillips_ wants to speak with her."

"Oh! Miss Phillips, I did not know it was you." Her tone changed. "I will let her know immediately."

"Please hurry, I don't have much time left."

"Of course."

I started playing with my orange daisy hair pin, It was a habit I had developed ever since my dad got it for me, He bought it from a gypsy stand at a peace

celebration at Banff National Park in Canada. Those were pleasant times, when the whole family was together and we traveled all over the world.

Now I'm in rehab, my brother is in London-or was it Italy now? Put that with the fact my parents went missing in the Amazon, we might as well all be more estranged

than Pizzazz and her dad.

"Stormer?" I frowned, Pizzazz's voice was kind of _jaded._ When she got high she was calm and giggly, but she sounded unfocused.

"Pizzazz, What's going on I saw on the news that Stinger Sound had just been blown up!"

"...Oh, It was that jerk Techrat. Eric said that he was messing around with something for that skanky blonde bitch in Riot's group." Her voice seemed to fade in and

out.

"Minx?" Everyone knew how infatuated Techrat was with the blonde bombshell.

"Yeah, that one. Anyway... He blew h'mse'f up and the whole bui'din', I can on'y 'member the noise and the exp'osion. I got knocked into a table and got a nasty cut

on my head, hurt like a bitch. Fourteen stitches and some sedatives." She mumbled.

"Techrat's dead?" I gaped.

"Mmhm. Minx lost it, when they pulled out what was left of his body, they had to knock her out." I gasped.

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," She yawned. "Roxy and Jetta only got scrapes and bruises because they were on the highest floor with me, Eric almost lost his leg when a beam fell and

crushed it in the Lobby. I know that bitch, Rapture got hit with shards of glass, Roxy said she was coming in from lunch and when the lower levels went out the glass

just flew everywhere and she held her hands up to protect her face, I guess and they tore into her arms. Riot wasn't there, he was 'bout five minutes away coming

back from lunch."

"Oh goddess..."

"Mhmpf!" Pizzazz grunted. "I gotta go, I need to take ma meds... and go ta s'eep."

"O-okay, feel better 'Zazzy." I hung up the phone.

I wish I could be there, but I promised Roxy and Craig that I would stay here until I got the help I needed. I didn't want to leave without being sure I wouldn't be

tempted to start cocain again.

"Can I make another call?" I asked Claire.

"Hm... I don't think I can let you now, since it's so late, but you might be allowed to tomorrow." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"No prob!" She gave a sunny smile and excited wave.

I'll have to call Roxy tomorrow, I'm just glad that my friends were able to survive the explosion. I'll try to call Kimber too, Craig may not answer because of time

difference.

I sighed and scrubbed at my face shuffling my way back to my small room.

'It sucks being in here, I met some pretty cool people, but I miss my nice two bed, two bath bungalow with a nice view of the suburban L.A. sunset. Watching Lin-Z

on TV with the girls, joking around and writing lyrics with Kimber. I miss my choco puffs too, they only let us have wheaties in here, I also miss traveling with the

Misfits and performing for our fans.

"Just a few more weeks." I entered my room and shut the door behind me.

 _*Another Three Weeks Later_

Today was my last day in the program, I was standing in the lobby with one of my main therapists, Rhonda. "Remember Gloria," She started. "Call me anytime you

feel the urge to revert back, or call one of your friends. Don't be a stranger!" She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks Rhonda.'' I returned the hug.

"Take care of yourself." I gave her a small smile and swung my duffel bag over my shoulder, I finally exited the air conditioned building and out into the smoldering

heat.

"Welcome back to the real world, Mouse!" I scoffed as I saw Roxy and Sven, he waved me over to his old black Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z.

Sven was in a simple white T, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. While roxy had on a neon green skirt, a bright yellow halter top that ties at the neck and exposes the

back, with a pair of black heels.

''Don't call me that!" I retorted.

"I could always call you Scooter or Pint-sized." He smirked.

"How is that any better?" I tossed my duffel bag to him.

He caught it with ease. "идеально, Mouse it is!

"If you guys are done, It's hot as high hell out here and I don't want to be out here any longer than I have to be." Roxy yelled from the passenger window.

"Hey Rox! I missed you so much." I hugged her through the window.

"You saw me at Techrat's funeral a week ago." She scoffed.

"That was a funeral, not exactly a happy time." I pointed out.

"Where's Steve?" Roxy gave a look to Sven as he opened the door for me.

"Aja's watching him." That was weird, they usually pass looks between the other, but that was just odd.

I climbed into the backseat while Sven got into the driver's side. "Seatbelts."

* * *

"Welcome Home!" I froze in shock seeing about twenty or more people were standing in my living room.

There were streamers, balloons, snacks, and drinks. "Welcome back Stormer!" Kimber ran up to hug me.

Pizzazz, Jetta, Jerrica Benton, the Holograms, Rio Pacheco, Sean Harrison, Steven, the Starlight girls, Clash, Minx and Riot. ''Uh... Hey, Kimi." I hugged her back.

Kimberly Ann Benton; hot headed, boy crazy, impulsive. The red head hadn't changed too much personality wise, but she had gained some sense, I haven't gotten

any wedding invitations these past few years.

She grew out her hair more and died the ends blonde, her hair was up in a side high ponytail. Kimber had wanted a harder, edgier look, with Roxy's help she changed

her whole image. She was wearing a deep red short sleeved 'Guns N Roses' t-shirt, black jeans, and red knee high boots.

Her make up was dramatic, with dark red eyeshadow, winged tipped eyeliner, and bright red lipstick.

Kimber's love life is a complicated tangled mess, She has an on again-off again relationship with Sean Harrison, She has a tumultuous love affair with some actor and

another musician. I guess this is an 'on' period.

"Are you feeling better Mare?" Shana Elmsford put a hand on my shoulder.

Shana was beautiful and soft spoken, she just had this motherly vibe to her, in all the time I've known her she has been like the big sister I didn't know I had wanted.

Shana still had her purple hair dye, her curly hair had grown out to shoulder length.

She was wearing a beautiful white summer dress with purple heels and a large purple bow in her hair. She wore light makeup, and lip gloss, to complete her look, she

had large triangle earrings.

Shana and Anthony Julian are now engaged they're planning their new life together. Jetta and Shana get along fine, they don't hang out a lot, but they can tolerate

the other.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks Shay." She smiled.

"Ugh. Enough of this mushy crap! Let's drink." Pizzazz groaned.

I ignored her. "This is really great guys."

"Mawy! Mawy!" Steven ran up to me, his platinum blonde hair flopping around. "I helped Asha with the decowations!"

"You did? Thank you so much!" I scooped him up in my arms.

"We helped put the food together." Ashley Larson came to hug me.

To think she was already eighteen, She was a handful for Jerrica to handle, and she still is. She had an attitude for miles and is so snarky, Jerrica had finally signed

her and the other girls to Starlight Music.

''We were so worried about you!" Krissie came to give me a hug next.

Krissie sings, that girl can hit notes I forgot existed. Ashley was on guitar, Deirdre was on bass, Lela is on keyboard, and Becky is on drums, they're

called Starlights and they are doing pretty well. The girls are known to rotate being the lead singer, they write specific songs for each member to match their person

and image.

I watched these girls grow from smart young girls, to bright and talented women. Ashley is nineteen and died her hair midnight black, had it trimmed into a short

mohawk, got a nose ring, and a tattoo of a tiger on her ankle, she was wearing leather pants, black boots, a black AC/DC shirt, with a spiked collar. Ashley actually

has a thing for women, it took her a long time to tell anyone, she was so afraid everyone would turn their backs on her. Jerrica may have been a bit flustered, but she

handled it pretty well.

Lela at twenty, Is a bit like Shana, just outspoken. She has her hair in a thick afro with a zebra striped scarf around her head, she had a white off the shoulder

blouse, a black leather skirt, and black heels. Lela is dating Carmen Alonso's brother, Roberto. She's a real laid back chick, but under all that cool demeanor lies a

sleeping bear.

Deirdre is eighteen and she has more attitude than Ashley, the girl is always upset or moody about something, even now she has hr lip poking out looking at the

floor. Dei is a much more fashionably casual person, with her worn jersey shirt, her tattered jeans, a all white Chuck Taylor's, her hair was cut into a choppy bob. I

think Dei is dating some red headed kid named Danny.

Becky is the same age as Lela, she is a fun person and very sweet, She keeps Dei in check. She has long brown hair _always_ in a ponytail, blue jean shorts, a

spaghetti strap, and flats. Beck hasn't decided I she wants to date yet since she's so focused on her music career.

Krissie at seventeen on the other hand is glamorous and flamboyant, the Stingers are quite fond of her because of her extravagant taste. She had on a short glittery

gold dress, black leggings, gold heels, gold bangles on her right hand, diamond earrings, and the thick wavy black hair came down in tumbling waves with a gold

headband. She is reportedly dating Dominic Lerner, but she says they're just friends.

Then there's Terri, she's fourteen now, still has her freckles and she's sporting pigtails, she plays at least three different sports. Ba'Nee is fourteen and an artistic

prodigy, Her father is very proud of her studies and her paintings. Marianne has just turned fifteen and has thick hair like Krissie and she looks up to Kris, she dresses

up in frilly dresses and has a dozen accessories.

Anne is seventeen, another blonde like Terri, she's very shy, but she says she wants to be a stage actress. Joellen is fifteen, she wants to be an opera singer and

Jerrica has already gotten her a tutor. The last two out of all the girls is Nancy and Delaree, Nancy is a colorful and funny person, she has short spiky hair with

different colors dyed on each spike. Delaree is a bit of a plain Jane, but she has great fashion sense and is very daring, She is Shana's apprentice.

Jerrica and the girls had done so well with them. They've become so successful in life, had someone to protect them from vultures like Eric Raymond. Speaking of the

jerk, he's not here, but is that a shock?

He never cared about anyone in this room, It's not like he can get anywhere with his leg wrapped up in a cast.

''I' am so proud of you, I knew you could do it." Jerri gave me a tight hug.

Jerrica has been doing better since she finally confronted Jem and Rio about their affair behind her back, Kim says she hardly speaks to them and that Rio and Jem

didn't last very long. I guess I could understand why, the relationship was built on a lie and lust, so it fell through. Jem has been dating some guy from her high

school years, Rio and Jerrica are on the rocks though.

Jerrica had kept her shoulder length hair, pulled back on the makeup and started wearing pants suits, she had on an all white one now with matching heels. Rio

washed the dye out of his hair and started growing a beard, he still dresses in simple clothes, but he's a pretty cool guy. It's mind boggling seeing Jerrica and Rio

standing side by side, the contrast was staggering.

Aja and Craig, on the other side, are still going strong after all these years. He actually confided in me that he might be considering proposing some day soon.

Aja hadn't changed as much, she was still suspicious by nature, sporty, she was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a short sleeved shirt with sandals. Aj had decided

to change her hairstyle by making it shorter, an inch above her shoulders with light blue dye at the ends, rising like a fire.

Carmen 'Raya' Alonso, she looked very stunning now, she's engaged to a man named Chester Boudreaux. Her thick brown hair went down her back in wavy patterns

she put a magenta colored dye both her bangs, every time she smiles it looks like the sun is beaming down her and she's surrounded by flowers. She actually has a

future in modeling after the Holograms.

"How ar' ya love?" Jetta stepped into my line of sight. "You alright?"

"I'm doing much better, Jetta." She gave me a side hug.

She looked badass in her black short shorts with four buttons going down the side, black heeled tennis shoes, a low cut 'Queen' t-shirt and her short black and white

leather jacket, why she's wearing that in June, I have no clue.

"Maravilloso! On your success in the program Stormer, you have done it!" Raya smiled giddily.

"Thanks Raya." Her smile is always infectious.

"Glad your not dead Stormer." Pizzazz shook her glass of champagne lightly.

"Gee Zazzy, really feeling the love right now." I said sarcastically.

She was lounging on my plush red chair with her legs dangling over the side. She was in a hot pink mini skirt, a neon green blouse, black heels, and she died the top

of her hair neon green while the bottom was neon pink.

"Don't you think you had enough? You've been drinking all damn day." Roxy snapped.

"This coming from the alcoholic." Pizzazz sneered.

Roxy's face started turning red. "If you ask me, you need to sign up for rehab too."

Shana gasped. "Like your one to _fucking_ talk _Phyllis._ You have more problems than your dad has prescriptions." Roxy spat.

"You-!" Pizzazz jumped up.

''Stop, please!" Jerrica stepped in. "This is not the time for fighting, this is supposed to be a welcome home party."

Pizzazz scoffed at her, but sat down regardless and Sven pulled Roxy away.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and tuned to see Riot with Minx behind. "It's good to see you up and about." He gave a smile filled with crinkling eyes, dimples, and

dazzling white.

Riot had, shockingly enough, cut his hair. The golden locks now fell into his eyes and framed his face, he was wearing his favorite leather jacket, again in _June._ A

yellow button up, black slacks, and loafers. He was still a showman and a flirt, I guess you could say he got over Jem as the years flew by, Jem never truly showed an

interest in _dating_ him.

Minx had kept her long hair she added a yellow star clip in her hair, she had on a black long sleeved crop top, and a black mini skirt with white ankle boots.

"Hey Minx." I said softly.

She glanced at me with hooded sad eyes and nodded.

"Thanks for coming you guys, It was real... nice of you." I finished awkwardly.

"Of course," He murmured. "We at Stinger Sound look out for our own."

''Okay guys, now that the guest of honor is here, let's get this party started!" Kimber cheered.

"Whoo!" Ashley and Roxy cheered with her.

Later once the party had been cleaned up and everyone finally went home I collapsed onto my bed after a long hot shower and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

This chapter is mainly to give an idea of where everyone is at, what they're doing and a glimpse into the relationship dynamics. More will be revealed as the story moves on.

 _Reviews_ :

vekiseleharo- I wanted to give all the characters a much more human feel to them, no one is perfect here and I will try my best to show that in the story.

 _Translations(Any misinterpetations lie solely on Google's translator.)_

идеально- Ideally or perfect

Maravilloso-Wonderful

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Spring break was fun and my computer decided it needed time away from me, that or the purple rain that I tried murdered my poor baby. Alas, I have resorted to _other_ means, using someone else's laptop. My spring break was fun now I'm preparing for Anime Midwest and I need to get my costume down at _least_ by July, so I probably won't be updating as often.

Chapter Three: **Blondes Are Fun(Trouble)**

One word to describe Eric Raymond could never begin to unravel what he really is. He was the type of person to throw you under the bus, with him being the bus driver. Eric was also obsessed with Starlight Music and Jerrica Benton, the way he was so fixated on her was... unhealthy.

When someone from SM releases an album and sales, It's that 'damn' Jerrica's fault.

When Misfit Music had started to fail, It was because Jerrica and her group of goody two shoes pop band.

No matter what it was, he makes it seem like Jerrica is at fault. Eric always finds some way to incorporate her as a scapegoat for his failings. My mom would call him a _blame shifter_ , 'The act of transferring responsibility for an error or problem to another.'

Roxy says that he blames Jerrica for all her problems because he fears losing control, he also liked having control over Jerrica.

Pizzazz thinks he has some gross fixation on her, and I have to agree. Eric overlooks everyone from The Holograms, but Jerrica.

I don't know if The Stingers noticed it, but when they first came here they could never look too far from their own reflections, so...

But if I could sum up _one_ word to describe Eric, it would be _'slavedriver'_. He'll do anything to keep the cash flow and his Beverly Hills manor.

I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts by a loud yell. ''Stormer! Are you in there?!'' Pizzazz suddenly appeared in my line of vision.

She was dressed in a black skin tight dress that stopped at the top of her thighs, the front was zipped down just below her bust to make her boobs look bigger, thin green and pink streaks went up and down the front, two sets on each side. She had knee high black boots, her hair was tied back with a zebra striped scarf.

"Yikes! Is that vodka and sherbert? How do you even mix that?!" I leaned away from her.

She rolled her eyes at me. ''I was in the mood to experiment.''

''With your wardrobe too?'' I eyed the tight dress. ''You look like those chicks from _'Hardy Harley'_ magazines.''

''For _your_ ignorance, _I_ 'am posing for them.'' She struggled for a minute trying to cross her arms. '' _They_ want _me_ on the cover, apparently _I_ represent all bad ass motorcycle riding girls everywhere!''

''Oh really?'' She nodded.

''Soon I'll be the spokeswoman for every girl in the world like the Misfits. Think of the fame! I'll lead this world into a new era of music.'' Pizzazz smirked.

''And what next? You gonna take over the world with Eric as the sniveling sidekick?" I chuckled.

''Be serious Stormer.'' She scoffed at me. ''Anyway, Eric wants to know if you're finished with the album yet.'' She cocked her hip to one side.

''Well, I'm almost done with this one, so..." She cut me off.

''Is that the last one?''

''Yeah.''

''Good.'' She turned with a swish and strutted out of the recording booth.

A few moments later, I had almost finished with the last verse when another voice interrupted me. ''It seems that _she_ is in a pleasant mood. '' I glanced up to see Minx in the doorway. ''I don't see why she isn't like that all the time.''

''Oh, You saw Zazz?" I smiled. ''Did she smile at you~.''

''Yes, in fact she did, I feel quite special.'' Minx tittered.

She was wearing a neon pink pencil skirt today, a white button up, and black heels.

''This ensemble is _very_ modest.'' To say it was surprising is an understatement, Minx is the personification of seduction. The Germanite loves to flaunt her slender figure, why is she in a _button up_ blouse?

''I had a bit of a tanning incident on the top part of my body, the makeup would not stop smearing so I just wore this.''

''That bad huh?'' I' ve had a few bad tanning experiences myself. ''Where did you even find that?''

"I borrowed it from Eric's secretary, Rachel. I had told her I was going to give it back, but honestly this thing should be burned, it's so baggie, it makes a very gratting noise, and it look so unappealing.'' She whined.

''I thought her name was Rochelle?''

"If it is I do not care, just another sad American woman afraid of her age and beauty escaping her. To think she willingly sleeps with that cold noodle, _Eric_!'' She shuddered.

The flamboyant blonde pulled up a chair and sat next to me. ''How was practice?''

''As well as it usually is.'' She flipped her long hair over her shoulders. '' _Rapture_ is as _un_ pleasant as ever and Riot disappeared the moment practice ended, which I find odd.''

''Does he do that every practice?" I asked.

''That's why it's so... how you say, off?'' She made a twirling motion with her hand. ''Suddenly a month ago he started to leave practice early, than what was his normal routine, I had not noticed until a week or so ago. When I had realized it, I assumed that he was busy, but it has not changed. I' am starting to feel... concerned.''

''Has he done anything else out of his norm?'' She cocked her head to the side.

''He comes in later than the agreed time, he has also been frustrated as of late as well.''

''Now that is odd, I have never seen Riot frustrated about _anything_.'' I said.

''He never has been _this_ frustrated at all before now!'' Minx started to tap her chin in thought. ''He can get upset, aggravated, maybe even aggressive, but frustration is not something that lasts very long with him. Even when it came to his parents he only showed bitterness or sadness.''

''I don't know Ing, I'm not good at reading people. You might be better off with asking Riot himself.''

''That is no good,'' She frowned. ''He has been cold and short, telling us 'Not to concern ourselves with his affairs.' ''

''It couldn't be about Jem, could it?''

''I do not believe so, they have not spoken much in the past year since the agreement to be _friends.''_

''I don't think I can be of help. You and Rapture know him better than anyone else in Stinger Sound.'' She huffed in irritation.

''We only know so much, Riot was never one to talk about himself. He has never bore his soul to either of us.''

''Are you looking at me to do something about this? Riot and I are strangers to each other. The only reason we know the other exist is because we bump into eachother in the hallways.'' I didn't feel comfortable prying into Riot's personal life, It wasn't any of my business and I didn't want it to be.

''Will you assist me in spying on him?" She fluttered her long blonde lashes.

I stared blankly.

''Please? I can't trust _Rapture_ , _especially_ with Graphix at her heels. I cant trust anyone with this, I want to know if Riot needs help! What if he is doing drugs?!'' I rolled my eyes at her.

''I don't believe Riot is the type of person to let drugs rule his life.''

''You did, we were all in shock when we found out. To think that you of all the Misfits did meth!'' Ingrid cried.

''Ing, I'm in a band called ' _The Misfits'_ , I don't think too many people were shocked about that.''

''The one's who knew you as a person were.'' She argued.

''They were just as shocked when you got caught with drugs on Rodeo Dr.'' I pointed out.

''Oh please, I had been doing them for _years_ , no one was surprised. Back to what we are talking about, I 'am concerned for Riot.''

''I understand that, but Riot wouldn't want me in his business.'' This time she rolled her eyes.

''He is always like that, but he honestly does not care.'' She waved dismissively.

''What about: 'Don't concern yourselves with my affairs.' hm?''

''A minor inconvience at best.'' She shrugged.

Sometimes I'm jealous of how relaxed and confident she is in her body and surroundings. It took me until I turned eighteen to finally get a hold on my self esteem issues, somewhat.

''Please?" She asked again.

''I guess.'' I conceded.

''Thank you, I'll see you at lunch. Ta-ta!~'' She flounced out the room.

 _'Why can't they just walk out a room? Like a normal person?'_ I thought shaking my head.

Later that afternoon...

''You do realize we could be arrested for this.'' I whispered to the woman next to me.

''You are the one who invited the red headed brat.'' She tossed back.

'' _Excuse you_.'' Kimber scoffed. ''What do _I_ have to do with stalking being illegal?''

Minx just tossed her hair, stuck her nose into the air and sniffed in disdain. ''Can you two cool it?'' I started to slump down in my seat, tugging the baseball cap further down my face.

''You look as if you're hiding a tacky hack job.'' Kim teased.

''I _really_ don't want to do this.'' I bit my lip.

''You'll be fine darling.'' Minx patted my hand.

''Who the hell does this kind of crap?'' I muttered. ''What dumbass agrees to do crap like this?''

''We do, apparently!'' Kimber laughed.

''Oh! Here he comes!'' Minx gripped my arm.

''Yeah,'' Kimber gulped nervously. ''Right this way.''

''I knew this was a bad idea.'' I whimpered. ''This is the guy who signs my paycheck! Why am I helping my friend I hung out with in _rehab_ , stalk our boss?''

''That could be some kind of awesome thriller book, like: The three chicks find out that their boss hides bodies in his basement.'' Kimber grinned.

''Really Kimber?'' I sighed.

''Riot lives in a pent house suite, he does not have a basement.'' Ingrid frowned.

''What are you girls doing?'' Riot's smooth voice filtered through the car.

...

''We saw a rainbow and now we're looking for a leggy leprechun in a tight black dress.'' I shrugged sheepishly.

Kimber snorted in the backseat.

''Oh?'' He raised a thin eyebrow. ''I could have sworn you were following me.''

''Riot, I dont think you're a leprechun in a tight black dress.'' Kimber joked.

''On the other hand, you are quite leggy.'' Ingrid smiled demurely.

He smirked at us, clearly amused. ''Have a nice lunch girls.''

''Thanks!'' Kimber shouted to his retreating back.

We sat there for a moment before Kimber started to laugh. ''A leprechun in a short black dress?! The leprechun had to be leggy too?!''

''Honestly where did that come from?'' Ingrid chuckled.

''I think it has been proven more than once that I tend to say stupid things and embarass myself when nervous.'' I crossed my arms and huffed.

''Wasn't Pizzazz wearing a short black dress?'' The blonde asked.

''She was?! You should've mentioned that the leprechun had _green hair_ , Riot may have seen her.'' I rolled my eyes at Kimber's cheesiness.

''Never bring this up again, _ever_! Pizzazz would skewer me.'' I groaned.

''A leggy Leprechun in a short black dress, huh?'' Roxy cackled.

Jetta and she were sitting across from me in our dressing room. We had just finished a show and Pizzazz was strutting the halls looking for someone to pray on. ''Where the hell do you pull this stuff?''

''If you didn't want him to know you were _stalking_ him, you should have worn disguises, Dove.'' Jetta smirked.

''I knew I shouldn't have agreed when Ing asked me!" I laid my head back against the couch. ''Kimber and her big mouth.''

''You're always getting pulled into some shit, Stormy.'' Roxy said.

''I know.'' I groaned.

''Well, anyhow, what are you yanks doing for the greatest holiday of the year?" Jetta was filing her nails now.

''I'm getting Stevie that Porshe he's been wanting for _months_ now, and Sven wants us to go on vacation for a bit.'' Roxy shrugged.

''Craig wants us to go up to our family cabin in Aspen, I think he's bringing Aja and possibly his band, if they have nothing to do for the holidays.''

''I'm going to visit me mum and dad for a bit, than take a quick detour to a warm tropical island and find me a piece of tanned arm candy.'' Roxy scoffed.

''You and Pizzazz are always on the hunt for something.'' Jetta narrowed her eyes.

''Says she who has a man!''

''That's because, I know how to keep one!'' Roxy stuck her tongue at Jetta.

''You both are so childish.'' I laughed.

''This comin from the _baby_ of the group.''

''I'm not a baby.'' I pouted.

I decided to make this chapter fun and short, so the next chapter I'll start alternating between characters and showing different P.O.V.'s. My sister insisted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: **Cherry Bomb**

I guess you could call it a normal day, the L.A. sun was high and bright in the sky and the heat was rolling in like a tidal wave.

'' _It's going to be another hot day here in Sunshine California. Not a cloud in sight, we'll be experiencing-_ ''

''Jerrica! Do you see any mixing bowls over there?'' A tall blonde woman asked her, slightly shorter, sister.

The Starlight house was having a Backyard BBQ and Jerrica and Jem were tasked with making the snacks and desert.

''It's right here.'' Jerrica slid the robin's egg green bowl across the island to her twin.

''Thank you.''

''Is Damien coming for the Bar-B-Q?'' Jem just shrugged.

She and Jerrica were wearing similar sun dresses. Jerrica had her hair piled onto the top of her hair, a white sun dress adorned with blue flowers of different shades on one side, flaring at the knees, and blue sandals. Jem, on the other hand, her hair was down with a pink ribbon, the dress was white at the top then fades into pink, form fitting, with pink heels.

''No. He's overseas overseeing some construction for the company he works for.''

''Oh, I was hoping we could finally meet him.'' Jerrica frowned.

''Well, you can't this time.''

Jerrica's frown deepened. Jem had been evasive about the family meeting her new beau. She was concerned about it, Why was Jem being so secretive about her boyfriend? It's like she didn't want them to meet him.

''How are the snacks coming along?'' Ashley grinned from the doorway. The fiesty blonde was in a red and yellow letterman jacket, a black off the shoulder shirt half shirt, high waisted jean shorts, and black flip flops.

''Just fine Ash.''

''Are you two sure you can do this?'' Ashley asked in mock seriousness.

It wasn't hard to figure out that 'The Blonde Benton Twins' couldn't bake. Jerrica always mixed up the measurements and Jem's baking always ended in black cakes and smoking kitchens.

''We've gotten better, and this time it's a team effort. Jem will be sure I get the ingreidients right and I'll be sure that it doesn't burn.''

''I could help you guys.'' She crossed her arms, leaning on the doorframe, legs crossed at the ankle.

''Don't _you_ have you're _own_ task you need to keep up with?'' Jem opened the strawberry cake mix.

''I finished.'' Jerrica grabbed the eggs from the fridge.

''Well, all You, Deidre, and Lela had to do was set up the tables. Does anyone else need help?''

''Aja and Rio are setting up the grill now.'' Jem's face soured for a moment. ''Shana, Raya, Marianne, Terri, and Krissie have decorations covered. Kimber, Becky, Laura, and Nancy are picking out the music.''

''I guess that bout covers everything.'' Jerrica frowned.

''What about the drinks?'' Jem asked.

''That's right! Can you get Raya, she can drive you to the store and get some beverages.''

''Sure thing Jerri.''

* * *

''Hey Raya!'' Ashley found the young hispanic woman hanging up streamers on the living room wall with Terri.

''Oh, Did you need something Ashley?'' Raya was wearing a bright yellow tank, capri's, and a pair of white girls. She had her pink dyed hair braided to the back with a ribbon.

Terri was wearing overall shorts, a white T-shirt, brown sandals, and her hair were in two seperate braids to the back.

''Jerri wants us to go up to the store and by drinks, we kinda forgot about them.''

''Okay.'' She stepped down from her step stool and helped Terri down.

''Can I come too?'' Terri asked.

''I don't see why not.''

''We can't have a party without something to drink.''

* * *

''Finally!'' Aja said, while wiping her hands clean on a hand towl. Aja was dressed in a simple light blue button up, white shorts, and black flats.

Rio had grown since fours years ago, he washed the dye out of his hair, raking his hands threw his short brown locks. He wore a purple polo and khaki shorts, and brown sandals.

''At least we got the grill up and running. Where's the meat?'' Rio asked.

''Mrs. Jodie was cleaning it last I saw, She should be done now.'' Aja shrugged.

''I'll go check and see if it's finished. Make sure the fire doesn't go out.'' With that Rio jogged up to the patio backdoor.

''Hey Aj, '' She turned to see Shana walking up to her.

Shana was in a soft white blouse with sleeves that stop at the elbows, and a floral patterned silky skirt, and lace strapped wedges.

''What's up Shay.'' She greeted back.

''Where's Rio?''

''He just went into the kitchen.''

''Hm, okay'' She hummed. ''Raya just went to the store for beverages along with Ashley and Terri.''

''Shoot, I wish I'd have known earlier.''

''What is it?''

''I could of asked her to pick up some beer.'' Aja tapped her chin with the tip of her ring finger.

''Not likely, You know Raya doesn't like beer.''

''I know, but I like it. So does Roxx, Rio, and Kim.''

''We can't get a hold of her now, she's gone already.'' Shana shrugged.

''That's fine, I'll ask Roxx to get us some.''

''Aj, there's somethig I need to ask you.''

Aja gave a quirky smile. ''What's wrong Shay, You sound nervous?''

''Antony asked me to marry him.'' Shana blurted.

''What did you say?''

''I didn't know what to say! Jem and The Holograms are still touring and I could'nt just think about _me_. The girls and Starlight House rely on the money the company makes.'' Aja frowned.

''I'm not seeing the problem.''

''The problem is...I don't know if I want to get married right now. The problem is, he wants an answer tonite before he has to leave. He's shooting a movie in Australia and it will take up to a year.''

''Look Shana, don't let him pressure you into getting married. If you don't want to be with Antony, just tell him.'' Shana stared at her in something akin to horror.

''Did I say something wrong?''

''I don't want us to break up! I'm just not sure about getting married.''

''Shay, you two have been dating for close to five years, you almost live in his condo. You spend as much time there as you do here when we're not on tour, you even have you're own closet space!''

''I...I just don't know.'' Shana started to bite her bottom lip.

''Look, I'm gonna tell you what Jacqui told me: 'Love is never easy, but if you can survive the worse of times than marriage will be a breeze.', kay?'' Aja put a hand on Shana's shoulder.

''I'm still not sure.'' She sighed.

''You have all day to think on this. Don't overwhelm yourself.''

''Thanks Aj.'' She hugged her sister.

''Hey Shana,'' The girls turned to see Rio with a large pan in his hands.

''Hi Rio.''

''Come on Old man, I wanna get some of the meat done before people start to show up.'' Aja took the pan from him and set it on a small fold out table.

''Yeesh, what a hag.'' Rio teased.

''I'll see you guys later.''

Rio watched as Shana walked off. ''Is she going to be okay?''

''Yeah, she's just needs to think.''

''Welp, Let's get this meat on the grill.''

* * *

''I just don't see why we have to go,'' Rapture scoffed. She was perched on an armchair in Riot's posh uptown condo.

''We were invited by Jem to attend.'' Riot shrugged.

''Oh please, the invitation was extended to _you_. She didn't even glance in Minx and I's direction the whole time she was here.''

''No one says you _have_ to go Rapture, if you do not wish to attend this ' _Bar-B-Q_ ' than do not waste you're time.'' Minx flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

''What are you wearing?'' Rapture blinked. ''Weren't you just wearing a skirt?''

''I had asked Riot and Stormer, they have informed me that most women either wear dresses or jeans to a backyard party. I have decided to wear a summer dress.''

Minx twirled in her strapless yellow sundress with a pair of strapped high heels, her hair was held back from her face with a yellow handband and a white daisy attached to the side.

''You look lovely Minx.'' Riot pat the top of her head.

''Yes,'' Rapture smirked. '' _Very_ , how you say, _Americanized_.''

''When in Rome,'' Riot fixed the cuffs on his white button up.

''Wish that you were in Paris.'' Minx winked at her counterpart before leaving the room.

''Ugh,'' Rapture rolled her eyes.

''Come now Rapture, you've been so droll lately this is a party.''

''I'd perfer a party in Europe or one of our own celebrations, not some small garden party filled to the brim with heathens.'' She sneered.

''Now, now, That face is very unbecoming Rapture. What has you in such a distasteful mood?''

''How can you go when that panting dog, Pizzazz, will be there?'' She quickly changed the subject.

''Pizzazz and I have a mutual understanding, she has come to the terms that my affection is never what she truly wanted. We are not friends, but we can be in the same room as the other with any problems. Now answer the question.''

''I don't owe anyone an explanation.''

''I never said anything of the sort.'' He raised a finely tweezed brow.

''You didn't have to!'' She stood abruptly. ''You will not bully me into _pouring_ my heart and inner thoughts at you're feet!''

Riot patiently waited as Rapture collected herself. ''It seems to me that your mood is steming from the stress you have been under lately. You have also taken to lashing out at Minx these recent weeks,'' His grey eyes narrowed on her. ''The pressure must be mounting.''

''You are right, It is no concern of mine, See you tommorrow.'' Riot tossed his jacket over his shoulder and strutted out with a wink.

Rapture slowly slumped back down into the arm chair with a heavy sigh.

* * *

As The Starlight House Bar-B-Q tilts into full swing, the Benton sisters tension goes with it. Being surrounded by the people they care for and came to call friends did nothing to ease the upcoming storm.

''Um, Shay?'' Vivien 'Video' Montgomery squat next to her long time friend. ''What in, all that is holy, are you doing?''

Shana had nearly fallen out of her hiding spot when she heard Video. ''H-hey Vid. U-uh... I...''

''Are you hiding or something?''

''I... kind of?'' She shrugged.

''What for?''

''It's a bit of a mess.''

''It can't be that bad.''

''Antony wants to propose, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that next step.'' Video winced.

''I can understand that. I'm not the best with love and relationships.''

''Can't you give me some advice, you've known Tony for _years_ , surely he won't be upset if I don't want to get married right away.''

''Again, I'm not the person you should be asking about this, All of my decisions end up with me being single again.''

''I guess,'' She sighed. ''Thanks for listening anyway.''

''Sure thing.''

Across the yard Jerrica and Jem sat at a picnic table glaring the other down over their food. Rio sat next to Jerrica, And Aja sat next to Rio with Roxy on her right side. On Jem's left side was Kimber, Stormer, and Raya.

Everyone else at the table was having a pleasant conversation, save the twins. The problem seems to have started in the kitchen.

So, um Jem?'' Kimber coughed meaningfully.

''Where's this gorgeous guy you've been hiding from us?''

''He's not coming apparently, he has to _work_.'' Jerrica said coolly.

Jem gave her a scathing look. ''Really? I thought he was going to come. Didn't he say that he'd try to make it?'' Kimber asked.

''He tried and he couldn't make it.'' Jem shrugged.

''Will he be here for Christmas, I at least want to meet him once.''

''Probably not.'' She shrugged.

''Why not-''

''Why are you asking? What does it matter if he's here or not?!'' Jem snapped.

''We just wanted to be nice.''Aja and Roxy exchanged looks.

''Calm down Jem, don't fly off on Kim.'' Rio placated.

''Butt out Rio, I think you've done enough as is.'' Jem glared.

''Oh shit.'' Roxy said under her breath.

''What happend four years ago has no premise for the way you're talking to Kimber!'' Kimber started to shift away from the forming altercation.

''Let's take a walk Rox.'' She and Aja stood from the table and left.

''Please let's not fight, it's a party! We're here to have fun and enjoy our break.'' Raya tried.

''You never know when to mind you're business. What? Your relationship with Rio not going so well. I don't understand how when you're so _reliable._ '' Stormer started to choke on her strawberry soda.

''Jem!'' Raya gasped.

''I think the meat needs to be checked.'' Rio stood and left the table.

''Are you trying to insult me Jem, If that's all you have it's not as impressive as I thought it would be. But then again you and I were never good at conflict.'' Jerrica stated.

''There you go acting like your perfect!''

''I never implied anything of the sort! I have in no way acted like I was better than anyone here.'' Jem scoffed.

''You talk to everyone like a pompous ass!''

''How do I sound prententious?! I never speak to anyone like I'm better than them, I' m to flawed a person to look down on someone else.'' Jerrica was looking around the backyard to see if anyone had noticed their arguement.

''Don't you think how you are talking now isn't pretentious?''

''Guys, Can't this wait?'' Kimber put a hand on Jem's shoulder.

''Yes, let's talk about this at another time.'' Jerrica dabbed at her mouth with a napkin before standing up.

''Don't bother,'' Jem shrugged Kimber's hand off her and stood up as well. ''I won't be here.''

The girls watched as the pop star stormed away.

''I' am sorry you had to bare witness to that ugly scene.'' Stormer straightened in shock.

''Who me?!'' She shook her head. ''It's fine, every family has it's own spats.''

''Jem wasn't always so... catty, she was just as laid back as Aja.'' Kimber started to wring her hands, she was filled with nervous energy.

''I guess the fame from Jem and The Holograms is putting more pressure on her than I thought.'' Jerrica slumped her shoulders.

''It was either her or you and we all know how difficult it can be for you on stage.''

''This next tour will be the last of Jem and The Holograms for a while. Everyone is pursuing other interest now.'' Raya smiled.

''Not me. Music is everything that I' am, there is _no_ way I'll give it up.'' Kimber grinned.

''That's right! As soon as the tour ends you'll be dropping a new album.'' Stormer said.

''Jerri has been a great help with it, pulling strings to get Luna Dark and Johnny Deacon to perform on it with me!''

''Anything for our baby sister!''

''That's a pretty big baby!'' Four heads swiveled to see Shana coming from the house.

''Hey Shana, how's it going?'' Kimber chirped.

Shana slouched with a frown. ''Not _too_ well, I've been dodging Antony all evening.''

''Why is that?" Raya asked.

''He wants to propose, but I'm kind of afraid of that next step.''

''Oh,''

''Take it from me Shay, marriage changes people. It can really open you're eyes to a new perspective and you see you're potential spouse in a new light.'' Kimber shook her root beer bottle at her.

''Oh lord.'' Shana groaned.

''I think you're advice made it worse.'' Raya put a hand to her cheek.

''You speak as if you're an expert.'' Stormer raised an eyebrow.

''I did almost get married once.'' This time Jerrica groanes, slapping a hand on her forehead.

''First, you two weren't even seriously dating like Shana and Antony are. Second, the only reason he proposed was because he was impulsive and young. Poor guy didn't know any better.'' Jerrica sighed.

''And to think that's not even the worst thing she's ever done.'' Shana chuckled.

''Ah yes, Remember the time she tried to run away with lil Billy Norton?''

''She _swore_ they were in love, but then he left her so he could ride bikes with the other neighborhood boys.'' Kimber huffed.

''He didn't see a good thing when he had it.''

''And don't try to make it seem like I was the only one doing things! I wasn't the one who lost her virginity in our treehouse.'' Stormer started to choke on air.

''I see everything's calmed down.''

''Rio!'' Jerrica grabbed her chest. ''You startled me!''

''You okay?'' He frowned.

''We're just talking about the time you two had sex in our the old Starlight House treehouse.'' Kimber smiled slyly.

''We've never done it there.'' He looked down at Jerrica.

Stormer and Raya looked at each other in slowly dawning comprehension.

''That's because we didn't!'' She giggled nervously. ''It was Aja.''

''No, It-''

''It was Aja!'' Jerrica cut her off. ''You can ask her.''

''Wait, when was this-" Rio held his hands up.

''Jerrica?!''

''Yes Marianne?'' She jumped from her seat and turned to a wide open area of the backyard to see the petite cuban girl waving to her.

''Can you help us with the volleyball net?''

''Sure!'' She bounded away from the table and it's conversation.

''So?'' Rio looked to Kimber.

Before Kimber could speak Shana stepped on her right foot. ''AaH!''

''I guess Kimber was mistaken then, Aja and Jerrica had similar hairstyles when we were younger and it was dark so she could have mixed them up.'' Shana shrugged.

Rio raised an eyebrow. ''Whatever.''

Once he was out of ear shot Kimber turned teary eyes onto Shana. ''Why'd did you have to stomp so hard?''

''I'm sorry, I have wedges on.''

''So, Aja was the one to...'' Kimber wiggled her eyebrows.

''No it was Jerrica up in that treehouse.'' Shana said. ''Rio just wasn't the 'One'.''

''What... but, like Jerrica and Rio have been dating almost _ten years_.'' Kimber's jaw dropped.

''They never officially started dating untill a month after she lost it.''

''Oh my... So Rio dosen't?!-He wasn't?!-Oooh!'' Kimber cackled. ''I'm gonna lord this over her.''

''You're terrible.'' Raya gasped.

''Big mouth Kimber.'' Stormer shook her head, her dark curls bouncing.

* * *

As the evening started to wind down, Rio, with the help of Aja, Antony, and Sean set up fireworks to end the evening.

Shana had been able to evade Antony all day, now she stood inside the kitchen watching out the window.

''Is something the matter?'' Shana spun so quickly she saw stars for a moment.

''Oh! Riot, n-nothing is wrong.''

''Hm.'' He walked towards the fridge.

''You seem nervous and jittery,'' Riot grabbed a bottled water. ''You are also avoiding your parmour, which is very unlike you.''

''I... just...'' She stopped short, what could she say? That she was afraid of signing a piece of paper? That she fears that her happy relationship would turn sour if they got married?

''Instead of hesitating you should take a step forward and be more assertive. You hide away and ask other's to help with you're problems, why not just talk to him.''

''I'm scared.''

''What is there to be afraid of? This is still the same man you've been courting, is it not?'' He asked.

''Well yes,-''

''It appears you feel as if _you_ are not enough and that he will regret his don't you try asking him how he feels, you discourage yourself.'' Riot started to leave. ''Have a good evening.''

''Did I just get love advice from _Riot_? What has our world come to that _Riot_ of all people can give out _helpful_ advice!'' Shana was too stunned by this development, the girls would never believe it.

''Shana? Are you in here?'' She sighed and took a deep breath.

He's right, She should have talked to Antony first and stopped pussy footing the subject. Shana stood straight and called out to Antony. It was time for her to be the strong person Jerrica and the other's can rely on, it's about time she started seeing herself that way too.

* * *

''Bye guys! Drive safe!'' Kimber waved out the last of the guest.

She shut the door and slumped against it. ''I've never noticed how many people we know untill they're all in one place.''

''Everything's cleaned up and the girls are all cleaned up and in bed.'' Rio came from the living room with Jerrica.

''Hey Shay, did you ever talk to Tony?'' Aja leaned her shoulder against the stairs banister.

Shana who had started going up the stairs looked at her sister and friend. ''Actually, I did.''

''How'd it go?'' Kimber shuffled to the stairs.

''I'm missing something.'' Rio said. Jerrica patted his shoulder in sympathy.

''Riot was the one to shake me out of my funk.''

''What?''

''No way.'' Kimber scoffed.

''How so Shana?'' Jerrica asked.

''He made me realize that I was never afraid of losing Antony or being married, I was afraid that I wasn't good enough. Not everyone can be 'wife' material.''

''Shay, You would make an awesome wife and mother. You do great with the girls and you love Antony.''

''I know, it was just a silly irrational fear and I've gotten past it.''

''So, Do I hear wedding bells?'' Rio teased.

''Not yet. Antony only proposed because he thought that's what I wanted, we both decided we could wait a little longer.''

''That's great!'' Aja smiled.

''Yeah, you two are so cute you make me gag.'' Kimber stuck her tongue.

''Har har,'' Aja deadpanned. ''Keep it up Kimber and you might actually make it past 'Do you..'.''

''Just so mean~.''

''Night Rio.'' Aja waved.

''Drive safe.'' Shana grabbed Kimber's arm and helped her up the stairs.

''Bye Rio.''

''See you girls in the morning.''

''Thanks for your help Rio.'' Jerrica kissed his cheek.

''Anytime Jerri.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Maniac**

*Roxy*  
Roxy's San Fran Apartment

''Annie! Can I have ice cream?'' Steven asked.

Roxy and Steven were sitting on her plush canary yellow love seat watching some action cartoon, they were a bunch of people in tight costumes jumping around while fighting guys in over dramatic costumes. Sven was a away at the time, and the heat outside was enough to make her run back to mild tempered Philly.

''Didn't you _just_ have cookies? Why do you want ice cream?''

''Now I want _ice cream_ _and cookies_ , it's the best snack for the summer.'' Roxy reluctantly pulled herself up from the couch.

''What about popcorn with caramel and chocolate?'' She asked.

''That's a _movie_ time snack!'' He jumped off the couch to follow her.

''I can't beat that logic.''

''If we're going on vacation with Sven, where are we going to go?''

''I dunno know,'' She pulled out a carton of vanilla ice cream. ''Where do you think we should go?''

''I dunno know.'' He shrugged. ''What about the places you've been to? What city has the best cheeseburgers?''

Roxy grabbed a package of assorted cookies from a black kitchen cabinet.

''There's this place called Jackson's in Tokyo, it's pretty good.''

''What's Tokyo like?'' Steven grabbed a ceramic bowl with silver swirls like the wind winding around it.

''It's packed, busy, and really fast paced. It's like New York times ten.''

''Can we go to Sven's country?''

''Norway? It's freezing around this time.''

''I thought he was from Russia?"

"He was _born_ in Russia, but he was raised in Norway."

"Oh."

''We can see if he's up for it.'' Steve grinned.

''This is going to be fun! Does Norway have good ice cream?''

''How should I know? _You're_ the ice cream expert.''

''I don't know _everything_ , besides _you're_ the one whose traveled all over the world.''

''You're such a smart mouth.''

''This coming from the biggest mouth in Philly.''

''Not only the biggest mouth, but the quickest hands.'' Roxy said smugly.

* * *

*Raya's P.O.V.*  
Bells & Wheels Bike Shop

''Good morning Raya,'' The light eyed hispanic beamed at the clerk behind the bike shop counter. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine Bertha, thank you.'' Bertha was a neighborhood friend that Raya had known since she was twelve. Bertha was one of the only people who still treated Raya like she was the girl she met when she was ten years old. Raya had always liked her laidback personality. Everyone else in the community wants to use her for fame, money, or to get closer to a celebrity.

''What brings ya by?''

''I have a bike for Aureilo that I ordered over the phone."

''Oh, Isn't he turning twelve this year?''

''Si, he's been wishing for this bike for a year now and I promised mi mama that I would get it for him.''

''Why don't you're parents just get it?''

''It is more than they had thought it would be, the shop has not been doing very well as of late. It was either birthday and christmas money or bills and food.''

"I totally understand that." She walked towards the back room behind the counter. "I'll check the logs in the back and get it for you."

"Thanks Bertha."

While Raya waited for Bertha to return she spotted a young boy and girl in the corner looking at bike's on display. Raya smiled at them and waved, they returned the gesture.

"Here we are!" Bertha chirped. She rolled out a purple and black BMX bike. "It's so pretty! I know Aureilo will love it."

Bertha looked over her shoulder and spoke. "Okay you two, you have to go now, Mr. Wheeler will be back later and you know he hates it when you guys just stand there and look at the bikes."

The kids Raya saw before looked at their feet before shuffling out the door.

"Those kids are here everyday just to look at the bikes." She sighed.

"Oh? Are their parents going to buy them one?" Raya asked.

"Sadly no. Their families are struggling just like yours, but the only difference is they have you. Those kids won't be getting much this year."

Raya frowned. "That's terrible."

"You know how it is Ray, sometimes you have to sacrafice luxury for necessity."

"Maybe there is something that can be done."

"Like what?" Bertha rested her face in her hands.

"Like... A fund raiser! Raising Christmas money for children!"

Bertha smiled. "That's a rad idea!"

"It can be called... Starlight Christmas Drive, I'll speak to Jerrica and get it started. Thanks Bertha!" She hugged her long time friend and wheeled her brother's new bike out to her father's van. "Starlight Christmas Drive, what a wonderful idea."

* * *

*Misfit P.O.V.*  
Stinger Sound 44th Floor Lounge Area

"No, no, no!" Pizzazz stomped her high heeled foot. "We need something that will appeal to the new masses."

"How are we going to do that? Kids nowadays want music that's different. It's going to be hard to change our sound and give the public something new." Roxy yawned.

"We don't have to change our signature, maybe we could mix it up." Stormer suggested.

"Like, what dove?"

"Like... collabs?"

"We collabed with The Stingers and Jem and The Holograms." Roxy pointed out.

"Yeah right! With these uppity new comers, it'll inflate their egos if they think we need help promoting our music." Their leader snorted.

"What about movies, tv shows, books...?"

"Maybe," She hummed.

"We could collab with Evermore."

"I hate to say this and sound like Jerrica and her band of good samaritans, but Evermore is _not_ good publicity. We did bad things, but they're just bad people and I don't need that on The Misfit name."

"Understandable." Roxy shrugged.

"We could try asking Clash." Stormer said.

"She does always seem to know about the newest trends."

"I guess..." Pizzazz flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey," Stormer glanced around the lounge room. "Where's Eric? I haven't seen in him in almost two weeks."

"I don't know." Jetta frowned.

"Last time I saw he and Riot were having an arguement. You know how it goes, Eric yells and pulls at his hair in frustration while Riot calmly pokes holes in his stories." Jetta pulled out her file.

"What about now?" Roxy groaned.

"I remember hearing that arguement, Eric was embezzeling money again and Riot caught him," Pizzazz rolled her eyes. "Again."

"Ing said Riot was going to have him arrested if he did it again."

"Than why the hell didn't he?" Roxy snorted.

"Riot doesn't do anything without purpose and he's not doing this out the kindness of his heart. The slimy vulture must have a legit reason." Jetta laughed.

"It'll probably show up in next week's meeting." Stormer chuckled. "That'd be a show."

"Yeah, yeah," Pizzazz waved her hand dismissivly. "Let's get back to business."

* * *

*Eric's P.O.V.*  
Stinger Sound; Riot's Office - Aug. 15th

"I understand you're doing this for a 'noble' reason, but I can't condone you shiphoning money from this business. My bands name is on this building," He glared at his business partner across his glass desk. "I won't tolerate anymore offenses such as this from you."

"Don't berate me like I'm a child!" Eric snarled.

"There are no children in this room Eric." Riot leaned his head on his fist. "I only see a selish, foolish, and greedy man."

"How am I selfish?! I-"

"He is not the reason you want that money. I asked and was _delightfully_ informed that you spend more money on young women and your addiction to alcohol isn't appealing at all. Are you trying to drown yourself up to you're neck in vodka and scotch?"

"You have no place criticizing my life! What about what you do, like I don't know that you go to her house every night." Eric slammed his hands on the desk.

"Ah, now you want to attack me? tread carefully Eric, you might step on a land mine." Eric's face twisted into a snarl.

"Are we finished here?" Eric asked through grit teeth. "I have things I need to do."

"Yes." Riot smiled pleasantly.

Eric stood and turned, but before he left Riot's office;

"Oh, and Eric?" The older man glanced back. "I don't go to her house every night, sometimes she comes to mine."

Riot grinned a dimple showing in his right cheek.

Eric snarled and stormed out in a fit of anger. One day, he _will_ wipe that smug smirk off that self entitled bastards chiseled face.

* * *

Sorry for the long update wait, I'm in the process of moving and things are hectic with me trying to find a job in my soon to be area. I'll try to update again soon, Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Bang Bang**

I apologize for being so late, but life is coming at me left and right. I'm getting prepared for surgery and I haven't had time focus on this story as much as I liked. Also, the song that was put in here was something put together, I think it's terrible, but what's Jem and The Holograms without music?

* * *

Starlight Music - 8:47 AM

*Jerrica's P.O.V.*  
Starlight Music; Jerrica's Office

She never thought it would come to this. The thought that a life hung so delicately in the balance resting solely on her decisions. To look insanity in the eye and see a darkness she never realized existed becoming something so terrible.

''Please, Eric you don't have to do this.'' Jerrica held her hands out in front of her. ''Jus... just put it down and let me help her.''

At his feet lay an older woman in a magenta colored dress jacket and skirt, one black heel was on the ground and the other was hanging off her foot.

''Janet has nothing to do with this, she needs help.''

''You were going to take everything, I couldn't let you.''

''I-I know Eric... but please, she... she's bleeding so much.'' Jerrica's voice trembled.

''You don't know, you don't! I have tried _EVERYTHING_ to get _you_ out of _my_ _way_ , but you kept _coming_ back. You just had to get in my way.''

"Eric... please," Jerrica scooted forward, her eyes never leaving Eric's pacing form, she placed Janet's head in her lap.

Her breathing was weak, Janet was a new secretary that had replaced Gloria who retired last week. Janet was a hard working young woman fresh out of college, she didn't deserve to get shot. If only the woman hadn't been here that day, she would be fine.

How in the world did Eric get pass security?

"Eric," Her voice cracked. "You don't have to do this."

"You made me do this, I wish you were as easy to get rid of as you're father was."

Jerrica felt a deep coldness fill her body, the emptiness gripped her heart making her breath stutter.

"Eric... you..." His dark brown eyes looked at her as he raised the gun again.

"No, I didn't kill him, had nothing to do with it at all. I wish I did, but his own depression was his downfall." He choked on a chortle. "That's why it was _so_ easy, you girls were so absorbed in your petty problems that you didn't even see him drowning in sorrow."

Jerrica felt her lip tremble.

"Eric, please just leave. Just LEAVE!" She sobbed.

"Not until you're dead."

Jerrica finally screamed as the bullet tore through her, the searing hot pain spread through her body, she hardly felt when she fell to the ground.

* * *

Earlier That Day - 8:30 A.M.  
Stinger Sound

"I know Rochelle, would you stop badgering me!" Eric was in his office, speaking to his ex-secretary.

Eric had made a mistake one night and gotten the girl pregnant four years ago, they now have a three year old son named Jesse. She was demanding he care for his son and be active in his life.

He didn't understand why she just didn't get an abortion. He never wanted kids, they were too clingy and demanded too much attention for his own taste. He never craved the ideallyc family life like some others, all he ever needed was his money and that was it.

He started to rub the center between his eyes in frustration.

He was honestly considering having them both killed, Zipper would do the job easily enough.

It dawned on him then, Zipper was recently incarcerated in Russia.

Damn.

He supposed it couldn't be helped for now.

"Yes, I'm listening!" He hissed into the phone. "I can't talk about this right now!"

"I'll talk to you later." And he slammed the phone down.

"Ugh." He leaned his head back against the back of his chair. "What am I going to do?"

"ERIC!" He flinched.

He hadn't heard _that_ in awhile, can't say he missed it.

"What is it _now_ , Pizzazz?" He rubbed his hands over his face.

"What the _hell_ is this Eric?!" She was properly foaming at the mouth as she slammed a 'Cool Trash' magazine on his desk.

Huh, He thought that magazine label had faded with the eighties, guess he thought wrong.

He didn't have to look to know what she was so angry about. "Pizzazz, there is nothing I can do about it. The board shares had voted-"

"I' _am_ a member on Stinger Sounds' board of shares, remember? And my vote counts as the main _contributor_ to it's funds." She hissed.

"I understand that Pizzazz-"

"You don't seem to _understand_ anything _Raymond_! Our press release for our new album was _pushed back_ for _another month_! If you don't fix this shit now, I'll take things into my own hands."

Pizzazz glared at him one last time for good measure then left his office in a huff of anger.

Eric gripped his head in frustration. 'Why did all the women in his life push him around like he was some kind of puppet?'

His landline rung again, making him flinch violently. Eric ripped the phone cord out of the wall with a growl.

He needed a drink.

The Biz  
By The Misfits

The world is watching,  
Eyes all on you,  
This life is addictive,  
And it can break you,

(The Biz did it to her)

Little girls with dreams beyond their means,  
The Business kills the little girl inside,  
Breaking, twisting, strecthing her,  
Stretching her beyond her means,

(The Biz did it to her)

She can't take it,  
So she falls, she falls  
When there's no one to catch her

(The pressure is on!)

And she can't breathe

(The world is on her back!)

The eyes are eveywhere  
she can't escape

(She's drowning, she's drowning)

Because of The Business

(ooh, oh)

He was a boy with innocence in his eyes  
A light in his heart that can never be copied

(He shined so bright-ly)

The moment he walked through those glass doors  
That light was taken from him

(Where did that boy go..)

The boy, now a man has a darkness in his eyes  
that can tell any lie  
He's so blind to his own greed

(He can't see beyond his greed)

The boy, now a man can't hope to defend  
When he finally reaches the end,  
The limit is near and he's so aware

(He's gone, so gone)

Without a hope, without a care  
These people don't care  
The Biz is a cruel, cruel game  
Longer than any other

For fortune, glamour, and fame  
The Biz takes your life and soul  
Sells it to the highest bidder

And no one will know  
The biz

(Oooh, oooh)

The Biz

Eric walked out of his office, he _really_ needed an early morning drink.

"Oh! Mr. Raymond?" He glanced back at his newly hired secretary, Angela or Angel something like that. She was a brunette and was a much more efficent worker than Rochelle was.

"What is it Angela?" He rubbed his forehead.

"It's Hazel, sir." She said cooly.

He gave her a bland face. "A woman named Rochelle asked me to leave you a note."

Eric's eyes flickered over to the petite brunette then down at a note in her hand.

He continued on his way, he wasn't in the mood for _that_ woman.

"Mr. Raymond? Didn't you hear me?!"

He ignored the foolish woman calling after him. He wasn't interested in dealing with a female that falls on every word that the German-American man spoke. He dealt with Pizzazz when she was _smitten_ with the man, he wasn't up for dealing with a 'compormised' secretary.

It's not like Riot will ever give her the time of day. Eric supposed the woman wasn't so smart after all, it kind of made him laugh.

Finding himself in the bottle of a scotch glass in a secluded club in the center of L.A. always seemed to make him feel like the world was tilted just right and he could relax, forgetting all his troubles for awhile.

* * *

Riot's P.O.V. - 9:02 A.M.

"Riot, What is this about our album being delayed _another_ _month_?" He was surprised when Stormer had come into his office looking so angry. "Zazz was told the board decided to make cut backs and our album was on the chopping block."

"Who told you such a thing?"

She lifted a magazine he hadn't noticed was in her hand.

'Cool Trash!'

"You shouldn't believe too much from a magazine." Rapture sneered from the couch she sat on, next to her was Graphix, who laughed.

"Ignore Rapture dear, It's been awhile since she was on the cover of a magazine." Rapture glared across Riot's glass table at Minx.

"The mag only says our album was ' _delayed_ '." She said before turning back to Riot. "Pizzazz asked Eric if it was true and _he_ told her that the board decided that the money could be put to _better_ use."

That was when he frowned. He didn't like to frown he perferred not to, it gave him headaches. Riot had given Eric a warning back in August about embezzeling money, it seems he will need to remove Eric from the company.

And he tried being _so_ nice too, Alas it was in vain. He knew Eric never cared for Jesse, Riot wasn't even sure he has seen his son since he was born.

"Fear not my dear, You're album _will_ be released on time." He smiled.

"Really?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course."

"That's a relief, thanks Riot." Stormer smiled back at him and left the room.

"What will you do now?" Rapture asked.

"What I should have done in August." He picked up the landline. "Hazel? Be a dear and let Eric know I would like to see him in my office."

"Of course, Mr. Llewelyn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: In The Dark**

Eric's P.O.V. - 12:42 P.M.

He had another stop to make before he could leave the country. He made a sudden sharp turn nearly running over a few pedestrian. He needed to hurry or the cops will catch up with him half way to Rochelle's house.

He would take his money and leave before anyone caught a whiff of what he was up to. Eric grinned maniacally as he jetted down the suburban streets of uptown Los Angeles, he felt free like nothing could touch him. It was intoxicating to just let everything go and leave.

As he rolled onto the curb of the sidewalk and hopped out, jogging up to the two story house. He took the key from out of a potted plant on the porch and entered the home.

"Who is that?" He heard her voice call from a seperate room. "I'll... I'll call the cops!"

"Calm down Rochelle, it's just me." He called back.

"Eric? What are you doing here?!" She stomped from around the corner. "You scared me half to death!"

"I wish you were dead."

"What was that?" She asked.

Eric just pushed pass her and entered the living room. "Just stay out of my way!"

"What _are_ _you_ _doing_ Eric?" Rochelle followed him. "I tried to call you earlier, but you wouldn't answer! I had to leave a message with that _new_ secretary."

She felt something was off with the way Eric looked, but pushed that worry to the side.

This was _Eric_ she had known him for years and she wanted to know what he was doing.

She watched as he went into her room and grabbed her favorite red suitcase." Wha-?!"

"Move it! I'm in a rush!" He shoved through her bedroom door and knocked her over.

"Eric! What is with you?!"

He needed to hurry.

Eric burst into another room next to Rochelle's and saw his _son_ playing on the floor. There sat a round faced toddler with soft brown hair, big brown eyes, and soft flushed skin. The child looked fragile and innocent, he quickly overlooked the adorable sight and went inside the room.

"Eric what are you doing?!" Rochelle ran in and scooped the baby into her arms, taking steps backwards into the hall.

Eric pulled out a knife cutting into a corner of the carpet as he lifted it up Rochelle's jaw dropped in shock, underneath her son's bedroom floor was _money_ , more than she ever thought she would see in this lifetime. This whole time she's been trying to get Eric to spend time with his son and by him presents for his birthday, but to find out that her ex-lover had stashed money in her own home and where her son laid his head no less!

Rochelle was well aware of Eric's ways and knew immediately that money wasn't from saving up after working hard for so many years.

"Eric..." Her voice trembled. "Where did all that money come from?"

He didn't respond.

Finally seeing that something wasn't right, the blonde woman ran out the house with her baby in her arms.

Eric didn't even notice the woman fleeing the room only focusing on putting all the money in the suitcase as fast as he could and getting the hell out of dodge. That's all he could think about was leaving, he needed to leave, leave, leave. Thinking can wait when he was safe on the other side of the world on a warm fantastic island and live under the radar.

When he couldn't fit the last bit of money inside the suitcase he tried stuffing it in his pockets, but it wasn't working. He decided he could spare a few stacks, he stood and drug the suitcase out to his car.

He was out of this hell hole.

Kimber's P.O.V. - 1:17 P.M.

She was on her way to the hospital's surgery ward.

She got the news from Aja that Jerrica was sent to the hospital with two gun shot wounds to the stomach.

She couldn't believe this was happening! How could the shooter have gotten into the building in the first place?!

"Aja! Shana! RIo!"

They watched as Kimber ran down the waiting room hall towards them.

"Kim." Shana sobbed.

"Where is she?"

"She's in surgery right now, I just called Raya she's on her way now."

"How could this have happened?"

"The officers said the assailant had goten through the car garage door that was sealed off. Apparently he was able to break through and enter the building." Rio had his arms cross and a deep frown on his face.

"Wh-what about...?"

"Janet is fine, they first thought she was hit in the neck, but she was actually hit in the upper part of her shoulder." Aja answered.

"That's great to hear," Kimber plopped into one of the plastic chairs that lined the hall. "How long has she been in there?"

"Not long."

"Who could have done this?" Shana sobbed.

"Jem, over here!" The blonde, the moment she got closer, looked somber. Jem's make-up was smeared, her hair fluffed up, and her dress looked wrinkled.

"How are you holding up?" Kimber grabbed her hand.

"I could be better."

The group fell into a tense silence. The wait would be a long one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Rush**

* * *

This is a very short chapter.

I would like to apologize for taking too long on updating, life got away from me and I was distracted by the holidays.

* * *

Eric's P.O.V. - 12:42 P.M.

He had another stop to make before he could leave the country. He made a sudden sharp turn nearly running over a few pedestrian. He needed to hurry or the cops will catch up with him half way to Rochelle's house.

He would take his money and leave before anyone caught a whiff of what he was up to. Eric grinned maniacally as he jetted down the suburban streets of uptown Los Angeles, he felt free like nothing could touch him. It was intoxicating to just let everything go and leave.

As he rolled onto the curb of the sidewalk and hopped out, jogging up to the two story house. He took the key from out of a potted plant on the porch and entered the home.

"Who is that?" He heard her voice call from a seperate room. "I'll... I'll call the cops!"

"Calm down Rochelle, it's just me." He called back.

"Eric? What are you doing here?!" She stomped from around the corner. "You scared me half to death!"

"I wish you were dead."

"What was that?" She asked.

Eric just pushed pass her and entered the living room. "Just stay out of my way!"

"What _are_ _you_ _doing_ Eric?" Rochelle followed him. "I tried to call you earlier, but you wouldn't answer! I had to leave a message with that _new_ secretary."

She felt something was off with the way Eric looked, but pushed that worry to the side.

This was _Eric_ she had known him for years and she wanted to know what he was doing.

She watched as he went into her room and grabbed her favorite red suitcase." Wha-?!"

"Move it! I'm in a rush!" He shoved through her bedroom door and knocked her over.

"Eric! What is with you?!"

He needed to hurry.

Eric burst into another room next to Rochelle's and saw his _son_ playing on the floor. There sat a round faced toddler with soft brown hair, big brown eyes, and soft flushed skin. The child looked fragile and innocent, he quickly overlooked the adorable sight and went inside the room.

"Eric what are you doing?!" Rochelle ran in and scooped the baby into her arms, taking steps backwards into the hall.

Eric pulled out a knife cutting into a corner of the carpet as he lifted it up Rochelle's jaw dropped in shock, underneath her son's bedroom floor was _money_ , more than she ever thought she would see in this lifetime. This whole time she's been trying to get Eric to spend time with his son and by him presents for his birthday, but to find out that her ex-lover had stashed money in her own home and where her son laid his head no less!

Rochelle was well aware of Eric's ways and knew immediately that money wasn't from saving up after working hard for so many years.

"Eric..." Her voice trembled. "Where did all that money come from?"

He didn't respond.

Finally seeing that something wasn't right, the blonde woman ran out the house with her baby in her arms.

Eric didn't even notice the woman fleeing the room only focusing on putting all the money in the suitcase as fast as he could and getting the hell out of dodge. That's all he could think about was leaving, he needed to leave, leave, leave. Thinking can wait when he was safe on the other side of the world on a warm fantastic island and live under the radar.

When he couldn't fit the last bit of money inside the suitcase he tried stuffing it in his pockets, but it wasn't working. He decided he could spare a few stacks, he stood and drug the suitcase out to his car.

He was out of this hell hole.

* * *

Kimber's P.O.V. - 1:17 P.M.

She was on her way to the hospital's surgery ward.

She got the news from Aja that Jerrica was sent to the hospital with two gun shot wounds to the stomach.

She couldn't believe this was happening! How could the shooter have gotten into the building in the first place?!

"Aja! Shana! Rio!"

They watched as Kimber ran down the waiting room hall towards them.

"Kim." Shana sobbed.

"Where is she?"

"She's in surgery right now, I just called Raya she's on her way now."

"How could this have happened?"

"The officers said the assailant had goten through the car garage door that was sealed off. Apparently he was able to break through and enter the building." Rio had his arms cross and a deep frown on his face.

"Wh-what about...?"

"Janet is fine, they first thought she was hit in the neck, but she was actually hit in the upper part of her shoulder." Aja answered.

"That's great to hear," Kimber plopped into one of the plastic chairs that lined the hall. "How long has she been in there?"

"Not long."

"Who could have done this?" Shana sobbed.

"Jem, over here!"

The blonde, the moment she got closer, looked somber. Jem's make-up was smeared, her hair fluffed up, and her dress looked wrinkled.

"How are you holding up?" Kimber grabbed her hand.

"I could be better."

The group fell into a tense silence.

The wait would be a long one.


	9. Chapter 9

**So Early...garugh**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Bad**

Minx's P.O.V. - The Next Day

"Eric hadn't returned yesterday and Janet wasn't able to reach him on his homeline." Minx looked up from her magazine while she sat on a freshly treated black leather couch.

The Euro pop rock group were gathered in lead singer, Rory 'Riot' Llewelyn's, posh decorated office on the 42nd floor.

Minx looked back at the 'Cool Trash' magazine, a depiction of Johnny Decon on the cover with his wife and newborn son. Today her hair was up in a high braided ponytail, a tight sparkly black off the shoulders long sleeved crop top, white leather pants and heels, she had her signature black sun hat, and her make-up style was dramatic with dark red lipstick and a sharp cat eye.

"Perhaps he's avoiding you." She sighed.

Riot nodded. "It seems he is."

Riot ran a hand through his short curly blond hair, the rocker was wearing a yellow button up and black slacks. The only thing on him that said 'Riot!' were the white snake skin boots he was strutting in.

"There isn't anything you can do about it now, the _worm_ will dig his way out of the ground sooner or later." Rapture said.

Rapture, was sitting across from Minx with Graphix, a young heiress who worked at Stinger Sound and made the album covers for the majority of the bands signed with them.

She was wearing her signature high ponytail, a short shimmery dress with black and yellow vertical pattern, making her look slim around the waist and neon yellow pumps and large triangle optical illusion earrings. Rapture's make-up was always much more simplistic than Minx's, choosing pale and light colors or opting for nude tones.

Riot sighed in disgruntled agreement.

"I'm going out for lunch, I'll see you all later for practice."

Minx watched as their leader walked out, his favorite leather jacket slung over his shoulder.

"I have an odd feeling Rapture."

Rapture raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Something feels... _'off'_."

"Maybe you just need some air." Graphix suggested.

The younger girl had short choppy blond hair framing her face, bright blue eyes and she was _obsessed_ with the color red. Like now, the girl was dressed in a red sphagetti strap, a black leather jacket, and a tight blue jean skirt, fishnets covering her legs and red pumps. Graphix even had ruby red lips, eyeshadow and a tulle red ribbon wrapped in her hair.

Minx stared blankly at the woman, she had honestly forgotton she was there. "I believe I will get some air, ta-ta!"

The moment Minx left Riot's office she made her way to the lounge area the Misfits frequented on the floor below. When she had fears or when she flew into one of her many... _episodes_ , she found comfort in her new friend, Stormer.

The moment she entered the lounge area her ears were assaulted with boisterous talking and laughter.

"Hey Minx!"

Minx had found she liked Stormer's natural hair color, she was quite fond of black. But, Of course the lyricst still had blue in a few of her curly strands.

"Hello darling." She happily ignored the rest of the band.

Just because she found an endearing younger sister/friend in Stormer didn't mean she liked the others to any degree. Minx trotted towards the younger girl and threw herself on the back of the chair Stormer was sitting on and sighed dramatically.

"What is it?"

"I have an-what was it?" She hummed. " _Unsetteling_ feeling."

"Why?" Stormer set down her can of cherry 'Fizzy Pop'.

"I'm unsure of what or why, but it feels _wrong_."

"Storm told us that Eric lied about our album being pushed back, that true?" Roxy asked.

Minx spared the snowy blond a side glance. "It is."

"So, Eric did lie to us." Jetta scoffed. "How absolutely, bloody _shocking_."

"Is he embezzeling again?!" Pizzazz hissed.

"Riot believes so." Minx twirled the end of her braid around her finger. "But, Eric has not returned since yesterday morning."

Pizzazz frowned. "Did he leave early the other day?"

"I believe right after you spoke with him." Minx shrugged.

"Usually Eric is back by the lunch rush, he doesn't like to get shit-faced in the morning." Roxy picked up a guitar and strummed an aimless tune. "He leaves that for the midnight hour, when he picks up a last call girl."

Roxy laughed when the others made sour faces.

"No one wants to think about the worm's sex life, Yank'!" Jetta threw a pillow at Roxy's head.

"Aside from that," Pizzazz dismissed their squabbling. "Eric must be hiding or something."

"He is a coward."

"I suppose," Minx sighed as she sat on the armrest next to Stormer, admiring her black and yellow striped nails. "But I am still concerned about what this feeling could mean. I have always heeded my instincts when it comes to daily life."

"Maybe it's just gas?" Roxy suggested with a smirk.

Minx gave her a look before turning back to Stormer, who had an exasperated look on her face. This was why she didn't interact with others _outside_ her band... aside from Stormer, they were all imbeciles and she couldn't stand their _inelegant_ demeanor.

"Has anything happened to you lately?"

Ah Stormer, ever the caring and tentative soul. Minx never thought she would call someone so flawed a dear friend, but then again she hadn't truly believed 'perfection' existed until she met Riot.

"I do not believe so, everything seems fine. Rapture is in Riot's office with Graphix-"

"Dyke." Roxy scoffed under her breath.

Pizzazz snickered while Jetta cracked a smile and Stormer smiled in fond exasperation at her bandmates. Now Ususally Minx would say something mildly scathing and make the blond red in the face, but Rapture had irritated her earlier in the day, so she let the comment slide.

"While Riot had gone out for lunch." Minx sighed. "Something is unsettling me and it is aggravating not knowing why."

"If you can't think of anything, maybe it's nothing." Stormer shrugged.

The young blond hummed.

"Well, aside from Minx's weird 'spiritual premonition' we need to get to practice since _Eric_ isn't showing anytime soon. Some manager _he_ turned out to be." Pizzazz sneered.

"Miss Phillips?" Before she could stomp out the room a woman in a dress suit appeared in the doorway. "A Ms. Kimber Benton is on the phone for you, she says it is an emergency."

Minx felt uneasy again.

"Oh, okay..." Stormer stood and left the room.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Köter!" Minx chirped as she flounced out the room.

She only came to talk to Stormer, sticking around the other Mis _creants_ isn't her idea of a fun time. These were the times she missed Theo, but she couldn't dwell too much on that now could she?

...

Rio refused to leave the hospital, deciding to stay with Jerrica until she woke up. He didn't want her to be alone when her eyes finally opened. She was alone when the attack happened, Rio wouldn't let her be alone this time.

He refuses to let her get hurt anymore.

"Rio, you need to get some sleep." He heard Aja say.

"I'm not leaving Aja."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to go home for a bit, I'll stay here until you get back."

Rio frowned. "I appreciate the thought Aja I just don't feel like going home right now."

Aja shook her head and left the hospital room.

. . . .

*Jetta's P.O.V.*

"That's so fucked up! What nutjob would do something like that?!" Roxy waved her hands around fanatically.

Stormer had returned from her phone call with Kimber a short while after Minx left and the girl looked downright sick.

"They haven't found the guy yet?" Pizzazz asked.

"No." Stormer shook her head.

"So you're tellin us that a crazy hack with a gun is on the loose?" Jetta asked.

"I believe so."

"This is insane! Why is it that when things get better shit _literally_ hits the fan?" Roxy started to pace back and forth.

"Do you think this was an attack on Starlight Music?" Stormer frowned.

"It could be." Pizzazz said.

Jetta didn't think it was, something was off about the whole incident. If it was an attack against the music label, more than _two_ employees would have been shot or the shooter would attack the company itself. Even if one of them was the CEO of said company, it _had_ to be more. A random crazy off the street wouldn't have gotten into Jerrica's office on the top floor without being seen, so unless the guy knew the inside of the building he wouldn't be able to get past security.

"Hey yanks," The room turned to her. "Where is Eric? No one's heard from 'em, right?"

"Yeah, I guess... why?" Jetta's grey eyes met Roxy's hazel.

"It's just a tad bit odd that Eric hasn't returned after being gone for over two hours. I'm sure the news about what happened to Starlight Music has gotten out, so why hasn't he reared his ugly mug to spin this tragedy in our labels favor."

"What? Like saying that 'Stinger Sound would be supporting and backing Starlight Music in it's time of need'?" Pizzazz frowned.

Stormer bit her lip in contemplation. "The tv is on, but the only thing showing is about _what_ has happened, but Eric hasn't shown up. I could see why that would be out of character for someone who likes to make a profit anyway he could, but to suggest... to even think..."

"Eric may be a bastard, but I think even _he_ has some kind of moral standards! There is no way he would do something so-" Roxy cut herself off.

Jetta lifted her fingernail file, her eyes narrowed coldly. "Only two people were shot and one of them was _Jerrica Benton_. No one saw _anything_ , who would know everything about that building aside from Eric? He told us he's been working there since he was twenty-two, who else would gain something with Jerrica dead?"

"B-but... That's outrageous... a-and not the good kind! Maybe Eric is just drunk off his ass at some bar or sleeping it off at home." Stormer tried.

"It's the middle of the day, why would he get drunk? Eric may not be an _honest_ business man, but he wouldn't slack off when he can work!" Pizzazz said.

"It makes _too_ much sense." Jetta spoke grimly.

"I know the guy has been stressed lately, but I _just_ can't see it." Roxy shook her head, her light bangs sweeping across her eyes.

Stormer wrapped her hands around her neck nervously. "In Eric's mind Jerrica and the other's have always wronged him in some way."

"If he's trying to off people who pissed him off, then..." Pizzazz looked at the rest of the women.

"He might come lookin for us." Jetta nodded.

"I need to get to Stevie!" Roxy stood up.

"I'm going to see daddy, he's at home by himself." Pizzazz gasped.

"I'll go with Pizzazz." Jetta stood up.

"I'll head out with Roxy then, it's better if there are more of us." Stormer said.

The group nodded and headed out.

...

*Jem's P.O.V.*

Jem was standing in front of a vending machine at L.A. hospital, she didn't want anything out of it. What she wanted most was for the man who put her sister in the hospital to be caught and her sister to wake up.

"Jem!" She looked over her shoulder to Shana running to her side.

"What?" Her brow furrowed.

"Janet's awake! The officers are asking her questions." Shana gripped the front of her red ruffled blouse.

Jem sucked in a sharp breath.

"She might be able to tell us who did this! Isn't that great?!" Shana's eyes watered.

"Y... yeah it is." Jem's voice wavered. "Are her husband and son back yet?"

"The nurses just called them."

That was great to hear, but Jem didn't _feel_ like she could be happy when her sister was still fighting to open her eyes.

She couldn't find it in herself to be excited like Shana was.

Shana gave her a worried look, but Jem smiled bitterly.

Shana nodded. "Oh, were you getting something?"

Jem looked back at the vending machine. "No, it has nothing I want."

"Okay."

Jem and Shana left the vending machine.

. . . . . . .

By the time the police got to Rochelle Emerson's home on the suburban side of L.A. the man they were looking for was long gone. Questioning the woman as thoroughly as she could answer, it lead to nothing.

The officers had no idea where or who this man could be, the information they got from Emerson made them suspicious.

Why would someone hide money in this woman's home and then disappear with it?

This needed to be investigated, so a wide spread search had been sent out for Eric Raymond.

It has only been an hour, the chief of the LAPD hoped by some stroke of luck that his officers caught up to this man in time.

...

*Harvey Gabor's* P.O.V.

"I'm fine Phyllis," Harvey Gabor sighed and brushed his daughters hands off his shoulders. "What on earth has you on edge like this?"

"I just got some pretty disturbing news today. I was just worried is all."

Harvey raised an eyebrow at his daughter then glanced to over her shoulder to see her bandmate, Sheila Burns, looking around as if the shadows themselves were trying to grab her and drag her down into their darkness.

"If you're sure." He grumbled.

"I'am daddy." She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him from his desk. "Why don't we go relax somewhere saf-I mean away from the windows. I can have the chefs make your favorite food! Do you want some scotch? brandy?"

Contrary to his daughters beliefs, he knew her better than she knew herself. Harvey had always been able to see pass her lies and the ridiculous make up she piled onto her pretty face. He never saw Pizzazz, the front woman of a hit band nor the fierce leader she portrayed herself as. Harvey saw a little girl who had been abandoned by both of her parents, a girl afraid of being alone for too long or the little girl with a dirty blonde ponytail high up on her head running to him in hysterics when she thought there was a monster waiting for her in her large closet.

This girl was showing herself to him now, he was going to uncover whatever monster that had frightened his daughter. Pursing his lips when Phyllis gripped his arm tighter, either she was going to tell him what happened... or, Harvey glanced back at Sheila, who was looking behind them her arms wrapped around herself and a deep set frown on her face.

Harvey frowned again as Phyllis sat him down in a leather chair.

"Now, wait here and don't go _anywhere_ , okay?"

"Phyllis," Harvey sighed again. "I demand to know what is going on."

"It's nothing daddy." Phyllis bit her bottom lip. "Jetta, stay here with daddy for me?"

"Sure." The young woman's voice cracked a bit.

Harvey narrowed his dark green eyes, what were they afraid of? Did something happen?

The moment Phyllis left the room Harvey pounced on Sheila.

"What is going on? What are you two trying to hide from? Where are Mary and Roxanne, are you all in some sort of trouble?"

The girl looked at her feet. "It's nothing-"

"If I believed everything everyone told me, I wouldn't be as rich as I' am." He cut her off firmly.

From what he has known of the girl sitting on his couch, was she resembled his daughter in her fierce leadership and strong personality, the difference? Sheila was sharper and clever like a fox. The thing she didn't seem to realize was that Harvey grew up around foxes and had lived his life outsmarting them, there was no wall she could put up that he couldn't tear down.

...

*Stormer's P.O.V.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Roxy had her brother wrapped tightly in her arms.

"What's gotten you all up in a twist?" Sven frowned.

He and Steven had been watching t.v. when Roxy and she burst inside. Roxy quickly tackled Steven into her arms and held on for dear life, this confused both blonds. Even if Roxy was more affectionate with them didn't mean she was mushy with it, she hardly ever broke down in either of their pressence.

"Something's happened!" Stormer started. "Eric might be on a murderous rampage!"

So, maybe her fear of what _could_ happen has made her a bit dramatic, but when someone you knew for years suddenly decided to attempt to take another's life you wonder if they're going to come for you next. Then you start to think about all the things you said and did, even the small things, and wonder if the small things counted to them that something that was insignificant to you was what tipped them over the edge of 'Right' and 'Wrong'.

So yeah, she may have been reaching a _bit_ far with the whole 'muderous revenge rampage' thing, judging by Roxy's blank face.

"Eric? Who is that?" Sven frowned.

"He's our manager and a CEO at Stinger Sound, Eric Raymond." Roxy explained.

"There was a shooting at Starlight Music and two people were shot. One of them was the co-CEO, Jerrica Benton. Eric hadn't shown up for work when the shooting occured and no sign of him has been seen _anywhere_! We tried his home phone yesterday and today, but we got no answer!"

"So, you believe that this man has done this?"

Stormer nodded. "We didn't want to believe it at first, but after the shooting at Starlight Eric had disappeared and no one can find him. We're afraid he might target us and our families."

"That's crazy!" Steven said, finally getting out of Roxy's arms. "I find it a little out there that this guy would just go bonkers! There has to be an explanation or a reason."

Oh the logic.

"We think something might have triggered him." Roxy said.

"Should we call the police?" Stormer asked.

"I think that you both should calm down and let's not get too crazy with this, If it turns out you are wrong then you might get an innocent man locked away." Sven reasoned.

"And if we're right?" Roxy raised an eyebrow.

"We will let the authorities handle it." He shrugged.

Roxy started sulking. " _Fine_."

Stormer started fidgeting with the ends of her hair.

...

Shana's P.O.V.

Shana was soft spoken and caring so that made her feel way more than the average person. She felt she connected with people on a spiritual level and could understand their feelings.

But, she felt drained today, after all that had happened she felt like her heart was sick and she didn't know how to stop it. Everytime something goes well with her friends and family, something terrible had to come along with it.

Kimber starting her solo career and everyone starting new lives, then Jerrica gets shot by a crazed man and is now in some kind of miniture version of a coma.

It was like a never ending cycle, Shana wanted to sop going in circles and start making her own path, she wouldn't be able to stand by watching her sister's die one by one. Kimber's alcohol addiction was bad enough now they had to deal with people who wanted them out of the picture permenately.

She sighed and rubbed her head with her freshly polished nails.

She was really starting to miss Antony.

* * *

 **Dear readers, I will be busy these upcoming eight months since I will be preparing for Anime Midwest, thank you for your continued reading and I hope I don't disappoint and provide adequate entertainment.**

 **My fancy speech is getting better!**

 **I don't own anything Jem or any people from or pertaining to it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Copacabana**

* * *

 **Apologies for the late update, the holiday season has everyone busy!  
Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story so far, it's greatly appreciated. These stories are actually helping me with writing my own book and I hope that some of you genuinely enjoy it.**

* * *

Jerrica's P.O.V.

She didn't remember where she was.

Everything was dark and she felt dehydrated while her body felt extremely heavy, like she couldn't move it. She did, although, remember what happened with Eric and Janet bleeding on the floor. The memory made her gasp, opening her eyes and struggling to breathe.

"Jerrica!"

Her neck felt stiff and sore, like a weight was sitting on the back of it, she winced when she tried to turn her head too fast.

"Rio..."

He was at her side keeping her from sitting up.

"You need to rest some more, don't try to get up right now. I'll get the doctor to come check on you."

"Whe-what happened to..." Her throat was dry.

"Don't worry about anything right now, just lie down and rest."

Jerrica frowned up at him. "I'm fine Rio, a bit thristy, but I'm not in any pain... at least I don't think I'am."

"I'll get you something to drink just stay still."

"It's not like I'll jump out of bed and do backflips Rio." She chuckled.

Rio rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back."

"A-alright..." Jerrica croaked and Rio dashed out of the room.

Jerrica cringed and fell back against her pillows when she tried to sit up. She huffed and wiggled into a comfortable position. Her mind started to wander, trying to pull forth the memories of what happened with Eric. They were spotty and she struggled to remember _exactly_ how he ended up in her office.

It gave her a mild headache trying to remember.

"Miss Benton?"

Jerrica blinked slowly. "Uh... y-yes?"

"How are you feeling? does anything hurt?" A woman with brown hair and a white coat frowned in concern down at me.

"I have a headache that's all."

The doctor nodded and brought forth a clipboard. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary. We were able to successfully extract the bullet from your neck, but don't hesitate in letting me or the nurses know if you experience _any_ pain."

"Thank you."

The doctor smiled again. "You're family is waiting outside for you, if you don't feel up to seeing them right now-" She was cut off.

"Oh no!" Jerrica shook her head and winced. "Please, let them in."

"It will only be for a few moments, I'll come back later and we'll check over you and make sure we didn't overlook anything."

"Yes, thank you doctor." The moment the doctor opened the door a blur of red dashed past her.

Jerrica realised it was her youngest sister, Kimber, dressed in a fuzzy neon sky blue sweater, a red ascot around her neck, a pair of white capris, and a pair of sandals on her feet.

"Oh Jerrica!" She wrapped her arms around the blond and weeped into her shoulder.

"Kimber..." Jerrica's arms felt heavy as she returned the hug.

Over the head of her little sister she saw Rio, Aja, Jem, Shana, and Raya standing around her hospital bed watching the two with relief on their faces.

"How are you feeling?" Shana quickly moved to the other side of Jerrica's bed. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a blue jean vest with aztec embrodiery on the collar and on the front, a blue jean skirt, and flats, her hair tied back by a multi colored silk scarf.

"I could be a thousand times better, but I'm alive." Jerrica tried to smile, but her chapped lips were slightly straining the smile and turning it into a grimace.

"We were _so_ worried, we grew grey hairs waiting for you to wake up! I mean the doctor said you were fine, but you were hit pretty close to your vocal chords and we were scared you might never speak again! I can't wait to tell the girls and Stormer you're okay, I missed you so much, it wasn't the same without you and I can't wait for you to get better so you can hear my new song-"

"Kimber, Breathe!" Aja covered the redhead's mouth with her hand. She was wearing a dotted black and white blouse, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes with her hair down.

"My family sent these flowers for you." Raya set a large pot of blue orchids on the nightstand. The sweet girl was dressed in a lady's pink leather jacket, neon yellow camisole, blue jean shorts, and tennis shoes, her bubble gum pink hair in a high ponytail.

"These are so beautiful!" Jerrica gasped.

"They were recently imported from Taiwan, my father just got them in last week." Raya's smile broadened.

"Tell your family I said 'thank you'." Jerrica softly stroked one of the soft blue petals.

"They will be happy to know you like them." Raya beamed. "These flowers are _very_ rare and according to ancient Greece are said to mean 'virility' and 'strength', the Aztecs also believed these blossoms meant 'strength'."

"Like them?! I love them! they're my favorite color, too! This was such a thoughtful gift Raya." Jerrica admired the deep blue petals for a moment longer.

"You are very strong Jerrica," Raya reached over to give her a hug. "I love and admire you for all that you have done for my family and I."

"You're so sweet." Jerrica sniffled then quickly shook off the warm feeling trying to leak through her eyes and re-directed her attention. "Did they catch Eric?"

Rio's jaw tenses. " _No_."

"The whole time you've been asleep the police have been looking for him, but..." Kimber trails off, biting her bottom lip.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jerrica asks.

"Three days, almost four." Aja answered this time.

Jerrica frowns heavily and looks down at her hands. Shana sets a hand on her shoulder, Jerrica looks up at her sister and closest friend. "You don't need to worry Jerrica, they will find and catch him."

"Yeah! He'll pay for everything he's done, too!" Kimber fumed.

"Let's focus on Jerrica's recovery right now, okay?" Aja said. "Security has been tightened at the company and at the mansion, but for now it's best if everyone travels in groups and be extra careful. We don't know where that psycho has gone off to."

"What about the Misfits? Has he tried anything against them - is anyone else hurt?" Jerrica asked.

Shana shakes her head. "No, but we did hear from Stormer that Rochelle, the mother of Eric's son, had seen him the day he shot you. Apparantly after... what happened he went there and took money _out of the floor_ of all things!"

"Then they said the jackass-"

"Kimber!" Jerrica gasped.

"-disappeared and the cops can't find him." Kimber rolled her eyes at her prudish sister.

"He probably took the first flight to an island to avoid paying for his crimes." Rio growled.

"He won't be hiding for long, they _will_ find him. He is such a greedy man, that will surely be his downfall in the end." Raya said.

"Thank you all for being here."

"It's no problem Jerri." Jem said.

"I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I must attend to the patient." the doctor spoke from the corner of the room.

"Our apologies doctor, let's go guys." Aja gave her one last hug before leaving the room.

Everyone else did the same thing as they exited the room the doctor approached her bedside with a nurse and a clipboard, ready to check over her vitals.

"And don't worry Jerrica, we'll bring the girls tomorrow, okay?" Shana said over her shoulder.

"Thank you, I really miss them."

"They missed you too." She said before the door closed.

* * *

Pizzazz's P.O.V.

"So, that's what has you in such a twist, hm?" Harvey Gabor sighed.

Pizzazz glared at the oak wood coffee table sitting between them while Jetta sipped on a cup of warm tea. After yesterday Pizzazz felt mentally exhausted, she had briefly contemplated having a glass of champagne or vodka to ease her troubled mind, but she promised her daddy she would slow down with he alcohol intake. She was relieved to wake up that morning _without_ a hangover and to see that everyone had made it through the night in one piece. Jetta had awakened earlier then she had and called to check on Roxy, Stormer, and Shana and told her everyone was fine and that Jerrica finally woke up.

Pizzazz had made a mental note to go and visit her fellow blond the moment she was free to do so.

Aside from knowing her friends were still alive, she saw that Jetta had her lips puckered and was frowning at her father. He sat in a dark blue business suit a coffee mug in his hands and an eyebrow raised in her direction.

 _What did you say?!_

 _He tricked me!_

And now her father knew everything.

"Phyllis," She and Jetta looked up. "There is _nothing_ you need to worry about, I have someone looking for Eric Raymond right now and he _will_ be found."

"Thank you daddy."

"There is no need to thank me, you are my daughter and I will always care for and protect you. This man is a threat to you and you're friends, I won't let any harm befall any of you." Pizzazz smiled up at him.

She was happy to have her father care for her like this, they were never this close when she was younger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Tug Of War**

* * *

 **Nov. 30th, 1988 - 8:15 AM - San Diego, California  
*Stormer***

Stormer nearly jumped and squealed in excitement when she looked out her window early that morning to see snow on the ground. Covering the green grass with a blanket of shiny white crystallized water.

The winter in New York was always dreadful and bitter, having winds that could knock the very life out of you and chills that make you want to freeze into a popsicle.

But the farther she moved out west, the winters felt tamed compared to her childhood. It was nice to see a thin sheet of snow covering her yard then the ice that would cover the penthouse balcony she would look at from the cozy warmth inside her parents home.

California's weather stopped it from being too cold and it hardly ever snowed here and she always felt uncontrollable excitement when she saw it flurry to the ground.

Soft, like fairy kisses.

That's what her nana always said to her and Craig, that the fairies always made sure to make the snowflakes soft, pure, and coated in sugar for the precious little boys and girls to catch on their tongues.

Of course that was the grandmother from her mother's side, her abuela, but her father's mother was much more strict with her upbringing and was a firm and faithful believer in God and the Bible.

She told us that God made the snow to refresh the earth from it's former sin and to thank God for his continual forgiveness of our sins. Every cookie we took without permission or lie we told was being given a new start by the winter season.

The woman used to scare little Mary Phillips into hiding behind her parents, but not Craig. Her brother just ignored 'the old hag' and did what he wanted, he was the most like they're mother even though she looked like her.

Cathleen Phillips with her tightly wrapped and conservative blond hair held at the back of her head with a nondescript black hair clip, hard blue eyes, and high cheeks bones wanted her son to grow successful and marry a beautiful, respectful, and American young woman of the church and have God fearing children that she could show off to the women in her church and boast - no, pride was a sin - show them how successful they would be and how they loved God as much as their parents and grandparents did.

But, Cathleen never got that.

She got a daughter-in-law whose family came from Spain and was a first generation American and didn't believe in God, but actually lived in the moment of life and expressed herself without fear of being criticized.

Carmen Poschino-Phillips had black hair, greyish blue eyes, and tan skin. She laughed loudly with her head thrown back, she made funny faces at the dinner table and flicked food at her husband and kids. She was an avid storytellar and loved mysteries, adventure, science, and fantasy.

Carmen is a woman who loved to learn and didn't know the meaning of 'impossible', she loved fiercely and protected her family. She sang and danced in seven different languages when she cooked or cleaned, she dressed in bold colors and splashed puddles on the sidewalk.

If her children wanted to be astronauts then she would buy them rockets and if they wanted to be like their paternal grandparents she would dress conservatiely and take them to their grandparents Catholic church. Her mother never limited them on anything they wanted to do, they were never without and went on many fun trips together.

While their mother encouraged them reaching their dreams, their father on the other hand encouraged them to do it themselves and not rely too heavily on others to get you where you want to go.

Stormer supposes she failed him since she relied so heavily on stronger, more confident people. Craig didn't though, he worked to get to London and with the Blue Bloods. She felt like a cheater since Pizzazz already had money and could get them fame and attention much faster, while Craig actually worked for it. She's not saying she didn't work hard, but sometimes felt as if she took a shortcut in life and her career.

She doesn't regret all the experiences she had or the friends she's made, but she wished she could have done it on her own. Stormer wished she was less of a coward and found her way here without the aid of Pizzazz's bank account.

She really missed her parents, she wondered where they were right now.

. . .

 **8:53 AM  
**

"What do you mean Christmas might be delayed?" Stormer layed across her couch, her phone next to her ear.

"We might be a bit late getting to California, Marjie. The bands America tour is taking longer with the cold weather sweeping in like it is." Craig yawned through the phone.

"Where are you now?" Stormer asked.

"We're leaving Missouri now, but the roads will be tough with all this cold."

"Why didn't you take a plane?" She started to play with one of her fluffy throw pillows.

"James insists that 'The plane would crash from the heavy winds and we would all die a fiery death on the snow, ending our young lives in a flower as crimson as a fresh rose as the winters cold embrace steals our last breath'." Craig scoffed.

"Oh goddess...how morbid." She groaned.

"Right? We tried to drag him on the plane, but he caused a scene and we were kicked off. Mase was glaring at the back of his head the whole day and after that."

"That must have been awkward for you and Al."

"Not really and it was like James didn't even feel the tension. He was just glad we weren't getting on 'A flying death trap', he wasn't bothered." Craig chuckled.

"How long do you think you'll be?" She asked, hopeful.

"I don't know Marjie, we'll see when I get there. Right now we're headed to a concert in Kansas, then Las Vegas, and then straight to L.A. for our last gig." Craig sighed.

Stormer could see him rubbing his hands all over his face, just like daddy. The third time she saw him do it was when they were still kids, he was a sophmore in high school and she was in the sixth grade, she asked why he was rubbing his whole face, he said: 'When I get frustrated or tired my face feels itchy.'

"Christmas starts in three weeks and this is the first one we'll have had together in years. I would call momma and daddy, but they disappeared and no one's heard from them in almost four months."

"I know, I miss em too. It isn't like them to leave and not contact someone, they haven't even checked on the house."

By house he means 'penthouse'.

"Momma and daddy would never miss a holiday! They already missed Thanksgiving and you know how much momma likes going to the Netherlands every year."

"I know, I know Mare-mare." Craig said soothingly. "Mom and dad would never put themselves in danger, they could be stranded right now and are trying to find their way back. They would never make us worry intentionally and you never know they might show up for Christmas."

"I guess... I can't help but worry about them, I hope they're alright." She started plucking pieces off of her black pillow.

"Try not to be so negative, you know mom can't stand a pessimist." Craig playfully scolded her.

"Momma was a pessimist."

"No she was a realist." Craig argued.

Stormer rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say momma's boy."

"Hey! I resent that and it was because you didn't want to jump from that cliff in Venice." Craig snickered.

"I was not jumping down that cliff! I was too short!" She shot back.

"You would've been fine." Craig dismissed.

"Anyway, get off the phone and get some sleep block head, I don't wanna hear about you falling asleep on your drums right in the middle of a set."

"Sure, sure." Craig yawned again. "I'll see you when I see you."

"Bye Craig." She hung up after and sighed.

She didn't have much to do today and she didn't go into rehersal with the band for another two hours. She didn't need to go grocery shopping since she went yesterday and nothing else came to mind pressing enough to be handled at that very moment.

Driving around couldn't hurt though, it's been a boring past few weeks after Thanksgiving, which she spent with Roxy and Jetta.

With that final thought she got dressed.

Maybe she could go to a diner and have lunch or something, anything was better than sitting around feeling restless.

. . .

 **9:31 AM**

As Stormer walked down the halfway deserted sidewalk, watching as men and women in suits went in to work and the bright Californian sun steadily rising over the large and overstated buildings. After she left home and had breakfast at a nearby diner she took to wandering around the city to clear her mind, but as the snow started to melt and sweat was forming on her back under the light jacket she wore, her mood was disappearing with slushy crystals covering the gray streets.

She was really warring with herself, but she wasn't sure if she could take on such a daunting task.

She really missed her daddy, he was always good with advice and she missed his scruffy five o' clock shadow, grease monkey appearance, and the vague smell of oil and metal.

Stormer had an obligation to her bandmates and her career-to be completely dedicated to it and doing whatever she could to get higher in the world of music.

But, Mary wanted her parents back... she had never really not had them and she missed them dearly. She wasn't a genius like her father, but she wasn't stupid and maybe... just perhaps she could track them down and find them, her parents.

Craig would be furious if she went on such a dangerous expedition all on her own, he didn't want her risking her life looking for them. It was true that her momma and daddy constantly put their lives in danger on their expeditions.

For a few examples; Her parents had lended aid to the people of Tangshan, China after a devastating 7.8 earthquake hit in 1976 and killed up to 242,000 officially and 655,000 unofficially.

On Nov. 13-14, 1985 the Nevado del Ruiz volcano erupted triggering a mudslide and killed at least 25,000 near Armero, Colombia. Momma was devastated since Colombia was papa's home country and she spent a large majority of her childhood visiting there. Momma was crushed when she found out her childhood friend had been one of the 25,000 to die in the disaster. She still keeps in contact with Damaris' son, Constantino.

And then they helped in Ethiopia after they were hit by a severe famine from 1984-1985 that killed up to a million people after their country was hit by a drought that led to immediate food shortages.

She and Craig weren't so daring or thrillseeking as their jet setting parents and pursued a career in the entertainment business instead, that was as adventureous as they got.

Even if she didn't have the heart to play on the edge of life and death, she would do anything to see her parents again. She didn't want to lose them to some unknown cause or incident that left them seperated from their family, she couldn't deal without ever knowing.

Sometimes Mary wished she could be like Craig.

He was confident, strong, ambitious, and genuinely a likeable guy and he believed their parents were fine. He trusted his instincts on it and he trust in their ability to care for themselves and one another. Mary wasn't like that she needed to see them, to feel them, to know they weren't hurt or ill or suffering in some way.

So battling the war inside herself she decided that for the three weeks she would be writing lyrics and prepping an album, she would dedicate her time to find her parents.

* * *

I Do Not Own Jem nor anything associated with the name, product, and music.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry dears, I've been a bit busy as of late, but I'am hoping the inspiration faerie will hit me and I will back on a roll soon.**

 **Oh. My. Gigabyte. I messed up when posting this chapter and forgot a large portion of it, so embarrassed and sorry about that ditz moment.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Cryin**

* * *

 **Nov. 30th 1988 - 9:25 AM - Starlight Mansion; Los Angeles, California**

 **Jerrica's P.O.V.**

It was a busy and hectic morning as the girls scrambled to get ready for school, there had been a slight delay earlier that same morning since the snow had been unexpected, even with as little as they had gotten.

All eleven girls were hustling out the front door in sneakers, overstuffed backpacks, and light jackets. Aja was the one driving them to school today, it was supposed to be Jerrica that morning, but she was still resting after being released from the hospital two days ago. Being the busy body that she is she couldn't stand being cooped up in her room all day, she was now sitting on the living room sofa with a soft bay blue throw blanket, a cup of coffee, and a stack of important documents lying on the coffee table.

Jerrica lay stretched out with her back propped up with a fluffy pillow. As for the rest of the household; Jodie was cleaning the kitchen, Jem and Kimber were still sleeping-the latter recovering from a hangover-and Shana was working on her spring fashion line that she was going to debut in Milan with Danielle's sponsorship.

Rio had stopped by forty-five minutes ago and with a kiss and 'hello' to her he holed himself up in the guest-house-turned-workshop with Synergy. He had drawn up an idea and wanted to get started building it before all his other projects started to pile up. He feels the holiday season will help him play catch up with all of his half done inventions. She took a sip of her coffee before shuffling through a few of the papers next to her, shaking off the sleepy feeling that tried to pull her into nodding off.

"Good morning California! It's quite the Christmas Miracle as many woken up to a 'Snowy Surprise'." A brunette woman chirped on the tv.

"That's right Eleanor, It has been awhile since California has seen snow on the ground, I know I was." A dark haired grinned wide with large pearly whites.

"They are too perky for so early in the morning." Jerrica turned her head to the entryway of the living room to see her sister Jem, her real name is Jessica, she hates being called by her real name.

"Some people are just earlier risers, they get paid quite handsomely too. I can see why they wouldn't mind waking so early looking energized." Jerrica smiled wryly.

Jem shuffled in with her fluffy pink robe and settled into the arm chair at the end of the sofa. Her long blond hair tucked into a silk cap and face clear of make-up, she looked like the average young American woman just waking up on a slow weekend.

"How are you feeling?" Jem asked.

Jerrica shrugged. "I'm doing better now that I'm not in the hospital, what about you? I know this took a toll on you guys as well."

"I guess I'm alright." Jem spoke somberly.

"Are you sure?" Jerrica frowned.

"Yeah."

Even if she knew something had upset her sister and wanted to help her she also knew her sister was as stubborn as bull when it came to her private life, she can be very secretive. Ususally letting her come around on her own works out better in Jerrica's favor, Jem and Kimber can turn defensive if pressed to far.

"Mornin' guys!" Kimber skipped into the room fully dressed and bursting with energy in a white sweater, blue jean jacket, blue jeans, and high tops.

"Morning." Her sisters replied with less enthusiasm.

"How ya feelin Jer?" Kimber sat on the arm rest near Jerrica's feet and beamed down at her sister.

"I'm fine Kimber, what's got you so chipper this morning?"

Kimber brightened even further and bounced in her spot. "I just laid the last few tracks of my album 'Blaze' and the pros are putting the finishing touches on it. I'm thinking of releasing it in the summer and I'm already starting on a new album and just finished the last two finale songs for Jem and The Holograms upcoming farewell concert."

"That's great Kim! You've sure been busy." Jerrica smiled.

"I know right? Then Raya has already booked a center in her neighborhood for the Christmas event we're hosting and Aja got all the decorations shipped in and Shana was able to get a few acts to come in and even a few from Starlight Music to perform. Than Jem had called Lin-Z and Tavis Porter to do a show and get the word out to the masses, it's so outrageously amazing! So many people are donating and helping out for this cause and Raya is practically on cloud nine!" Kimber clapped her hands together.

"I can't wait to see the end result." Jerrica said. "Is Raya hosting?"

"I'm not sure I think she wanted Jem to do it." Kimber shrugged.

"I think Raya should host, it is her event and idea. The honor should be hers."

"I agree, she worked hard for this and I'm not going to take credit or the spotlight for this." Jem nodded.

"I think that's a great idea!" Kimber beamed. "Welp, I' m meeting Sean for a quick brunch, See ya!"

Jerrica watched as her youngest sister fluttered out of the room. "I guess they're back 'on' again."

"At least someone's relationship is still intact." Jem huffed.

Jerrica frowned. "Is there something going on with you and Damien?"

Jem just glanced at her before getting up to leave the room.

"o... kay?"

* * *

 **Dec. 1st 1988 - 12:25 AM - New Terrace Penthouse, San Francisco, California**

 **Jem's P.O.V.**

Jem sighed as she looked up at the tall sleek building that will, is her new home.

She hadn't told her sisters yet that she was moving out of the mansion and living on her own, nor did she tell them that she was offered a modeling gig. There were many things she never told her family and friends because she never felt comfortable with shedding too much of herself for others to see. Exposing herself and showing so much weakness made her feel vulnerable and she never wanted to feel that way again and she hasn't, not since her father had passed. That was why she and Damien were having trouble now, it was hard for her to be open with him and it frustrated him.

She couldn't blame him, she had a lot of trust issues that started to really form after her mother had died in that crash right in front of her family. Everyone had mourned differently after that tragic day.

Her father buried himself in work, She had pushed everyone out, Aja and Shana had cried their hearts out, Kimber was glued to their father's side at all times, and Jerrica had withdrawn from the whole house and locked herself inside her room for a whole month.

After awhile everyone came together because we couldn't function as a broken machine, we needed each other at that time.

Maybe it was time for her to lean on her sisters or at the very least Damien and clear the air of all this negative energy. She isn't stupid, she knows there is a deep strain in her family after what happened four years ago even the girls feel it.

Jem doesn't want to lose all those that she cares for.

With her hair blowing lightly around her shoulders and her electric pink strap heels she stepped inside her new address with her back straight and confidence in her strides.

* * *

 **Dec. 1st 1988 - 1:45 PM - Stinger Sound, Los Angeles, California**

 **Stormer's P.O.V.**

"You're gonna what?!" Pizzazz narrowed her too green eyes at the youngest band member.

The tall thin woman was wearing a sleek black leather jacket, a cheetah print crop, a black skirt and knee high boots, Pizzazz wore a gold snake ring with purple gems for eyes on her middle finger. Behind the intimidating leader of the Misfits were Jetta and Roxy, the Afro-European was dressed in black and black jeans, a dark blue leather jacket, black ankle boots, and a black spaghetti strap, with large sparkly blue triangle earrings. Roxy was wearing grey jeans, a orange bomber jacket with brown stripes on it, fuchsia pink strap heels, and a green halter underneath. While Stormer was wearing a brown leather jacket with sandy brown fringe on the edges and around the hood with cute little round ears attached, black ruffled dress with gold leggings, and taupe colored heels with three jelly bracelets on her left ankle.

The quartet had just finished their photo shoot for their album cover, 'Jungle Fever', when Stormer informed them of her decision to look for her parents.

And of course it wasn't received too well.

"That sounds a bit dangerous love." Jetta frowned.

"I know, but this is what I really want. My parents have been gone for months and I don't want to end up waiting years and years to find out what happened to them."

"Do you think they're dead?" Roxy asked.

"That's what I need to find out, so I' m going to be researching where my parents were last seen and after Raya's Starlight Christmas Dr. I'll see if I can track them down before Christmas, but you guys have to promise not to tell Craig." Stormer practically begged.

"And have him breathing down my neck? Hell no." Pizzazz stamped her foot down for emphasis.

"You're talking about going to a jungle, storm. The kind that Hollywood producers fantasize about, to go looking for your parents who may not be there or just be dead." Roxy said bluntly.

"Can you at least stop saying it like I'm going to die?"

"But you could." The platinum blond pointed out.

"You guys," Stormer sighed. "It's not like I'm going to intentionally put my life in danger."

"Might as well." Pizzazz scoffed.

Roxy yelled. "Craig's going to kill you!"

"Tone it down a bit, yank." Jetta scowled, holding her ear.

"Are you sure you thought this over?" Pizzazz asked. "Because this honestly doesn't sound thought over to me!"

"I've traveled the world before and I know how to get around in 'tough terrain', I guess..."

"Really? You guess?!" Roxy rubbed her hands on her face.

"Rwoxy! I want chawclate!" Steven's voice suddenly cut through the four women.

"Why does he talk like that? I heard him talk perfectly fine just the other day!" Pizzazz crossed her arms shaking her duo colored head.

"He only does that when he wants something or for suckers like Stormer." Roxy jabbed her dumb towards said 'sucker'.

"What? I'm not a 'sucker'!" She immediately protested.

"Yeah you are." Jetta snickered.

"Every time he flashes those big pretty blue eyes of his and starts talking like he's two, you melt for him. Jerrica, Shana, and Raya all do the same thing and he even got to Aja once." Roxy scoffed.

"I mean... it's not like-look-ugh, I guess." She huffed.

The older women laughed at her.

"Roxy!"

"Hold on brat!" Roxy stomped out the room.

When she was gone Jetta frowned at Stormer again. "You should prob'bly take this up with your brother, dove. Somethin' tells me it won't be a pretty sight if you ambush him with this."

"And no one wants an angry Craig on their hands." Pizzazz shivered.

"Ain't that the truth." Stormer nodded.

* * *

 **The countdown continues and I'm not sure Stormer is going to be telling Craig until it's too late.  
** **Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Sweet Emotion**

* * *

 **Dec. 2nd 1988 - 11:15 PM - Stinger Sound, Los Angeles, California  
** **Stormer's P.O.V.**

"I _loathe_ children." Ingrid sniffed daintily.

She and Stormer were sitting in Riot's office, said rocker was currently in a meeting, hanging out. Stormer had informed her friend of her plans to look for her parents and all she got was a shrug and: _''After my vater passed, my muter and I do not speak so much anymore. Some days I think about calling, but I never do. One day, when I have reached the highest point of fame I want to return to my homeland to live the rest of my days there. Then perhaps we may one day reconcile."_

Stormer had it good when it came to parents, people like the other Misfits and the Stingers all had rocky relationships with their families, while Kimber and her sisters lost their parents at a young age.

Now the conversation has shifted onto Raya's Christmas Drive.

"I know you don't like kids, but it's not just for kids, it's for everyone!"

"I still do not want to be surrounded by sticky fingered fiend's."

"Well, It'll be hard to avoid Rapture since you two are in the same band." Stormer smirked.

Ingrid squealed in delight. "You are terrible!"

The two chuckled for a moment.

"What are you guys doing for your performance?" Ingrid grabbed a mag off the table and started to flip through it.

"Riot wants a new song to 'encompass' the meaning of family, his mother will be there and he wants to honor her, I'm not even sure when it starts."

"That's sweet." Stormer hummed. "It starts on the 10th at 6:30 PM, Kim says they want all the acts there an hour early for set up. Pizzazz wants a 'Jingle Jam', soft tones never was her style."

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "The girl is like Velcro, no matter how far you stretch her she'll go back to her original shape."

"What can I say?" Stormer shrugged. "We're all creatures of habit in some way."

"That, my dear, is all too true." The two jumped when the smooth, deep timbre often associated with Riot cut right in between their conversation.

"Riot, darling!" Ingrid simpered. "How was the meeting?"

"It went as expected." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh?"

Riot sat behind his chic glass desk in his plush black chair, he leaned forward on his elbows and steeples his fingers together. "Eric Raymond has been removed from his position and now, I' am sole owner of Stinger Sound."

"You look like some maniacal ball of sunshine." Stormer sniggered.

"Ah, hello Stormer." He greeted softly. "Chase any leprechauns lately?"

The ravenette chuckled nervously. "N-not recently, no."

His dark grey eyes twinkled in mirth.

Stormer's face twitched. 'Smug jerk.'

. . .

 **Dec. 2nd, 1988 - 1:45 PM - Roxy's Apartment, Los Angeles, California**

 **Steven's P.O.V.**

"Oh Steve, you look like roadkill hit twice." Roxy cooed as she placed a cool on his flaming forehead.

"I can't believe I got sick!" He whined pitifully.

"Stupid, who told ya to go running around outside without a jacket?"

"This is California! I thought it would be warmer here than in Philly!" He defended.

"Winter is winter no matter where you go, I think the weather people said something about the atmosphere or whatever." Roxy shrugged with one shoulder.

"Well, it sucks!" The boy started to cough.

"Ugh." Roxy cringed. "Just... hurry and take this medicine and go to sleep."

"I don't wanna." Steve whined.

"If you want to kick this cold to the curb, you better take it or I'll shove it down your throat." Roxy threatened.

"Fine!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you!" His sister shot back.

Once he swallowed every last drop, Roxy took the cup and left his room. Put the medicine back in the fridge then tossing the plastic cup into the sink before sauntering to the couch where Jetta was sitting in an armchair reading a magazine.

"Mick Fantastic is interviewing with Lin-Z tomorrow night." The Brit said the moment her band mate sat on the sofa. "Apparently he just released his second album and it's a rage in all the European countries."

"Ya mean that loser who made that song 'Zeppelin Cloud'? What the hell was up with that song anyway?"

"The guy does some kind of mix between rock, disco, and electro-pop. One of those Icelandic types that moved to Paris when he was a tyke." Jetta waved her hand dismissively.

"How can that crap even be called music?"

"We can't begrudge the masses of their taste, that's what keep us in business."

"That guy doesn't even sing about anything, he has no taste at all!" Roxy cried.

Jetta shrugged as she perused the glossy images of the mag. "Pretty soon we'll be in the 'oldies' category."

"Damn..." Roxy shook her head. "We were at the top of the charts three years ago. I miss the good ol' days when all we had to worry about was the 'Cotton candy cream-puff band'."

"Those were good times Yank', 'specially when you were jealous of me." Jetta tittered mockingly.

Roxy's hazel eyes narrowed at her band mate. "Jealous?! Of what?"

"Come off it Roxx, you couldn't stand me when I first joined the group. It's obvious my 'confident aura' had intimidated you." The African Brit flipped long shiny black hair over her shoulder.

"Oh don't make me gag!" Roxy sneered. "There was nothing about you that intimidated me! 'Confidant aura' my pale ass, If I felt anything it was disgust over those tacky striped pants you always wore."

"My pants were fine! There was nothing wrong with them!"

"Sure..." Roxy trailed off.

"What about that fuzzy indigo sweater?" Jetta sneered.

"I can admit that some of my clothes were a little..." She trailed off.

"Odd? Tacky? Tasteless?"

"No sweatheart, Mark was tasteless."

Jetta narrowed her eyes. "Touche, Yank'."

* * *

Misfits bonding time, we need more stories about the girls being friends.  
Next chapter I'll show Pizzazz and Roxy coming to an understanding of where each other is coming from.  
Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, I was on a video game binge.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Beat It**

* * *

 **Dec. 3rd, 1988 - 8:14 PM - Angel's Italian Restaurant  
Jerrica's P.O.V.**

Jerrica and Rio sat at a table for two near the windows.

"I'm so glad we could finally take some time out for us." the blond beamed across the table.

"The holidays have been weighing heavily on our shoulders." he replied.

"I hope I can get all my shopping down before the week is over." Jerrica sighed wistfully. "Kimber's new album will be out on the 16th and half of the money she makes from it, the proceeds will go to the Christmas drive."

"That's great Jer, you guys are always doing so much for others."

"We had a privileged life growing up." the blond shrugged. "Others aren't so lucky, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve a chance at happiness."

"I get it, the more you help the more kids you can save."

"Right. So many kids are dying and loosing out on chances to be great and if I can do something to help them, I will."

"I think you'd be a great mom Jerrica." Rio smiled softly.

"I just hope my future kids think that too." She laughed.

 **Dec. 5th, 1988 - 5:54 AM - LAX Airport**

 **Stormer's P.O.V.**

Stormer smiled at her band mates with a tired smile. "Thanks for seeing me off you guys."

"Why do you have to go so damn early?" Roxy groaned.

"I want to get there as soon as possible and get back home before Craig gets back. He'd follow me and hunt me down then probably toss me over his knee." Stormer sighed. "He doesn't like it when I get put in danger."

"Maybe he won't be as upset as your makin it seem love, you are an adult and you can handle yourself." Jetta shrugged.

"Your probably right, the worst I'd get is a tongue lashing then the silent treatment."

"Just make sure you get back before that Christmas thing, we can't have our lyricist M.I.A." Pizzazz drawled, her voice croaking with sleep.

"Thanks again, girls."

"Yeah, yeah." Roxy grumbled. "Get your mushy ass on that plane."

Stormer smiled at her best friends one last time before heading to her plane terminal. Taking a deep breath she boarded the plane with excited trepidation, normally she wouldn't go on such a trip by herself. She just didn't feel right asking her friends to put their lives on the line just so she could find her wayward parents.

 **Dec. 5th, 1988 - 12:46 PM - Los Angeles, California**

 **Shana's P.O.V.**

Shana Elmsford woke with a wide sleepy yawn and a deep stretch. Glancing over at the clock she was startled to see that it was almost one in the afternoon.

She had practically slept the whole day away!

She slipped from the bed and made her way to her closet, throwing the doors open she glanced over her large selection of clothes. Finally settling on a flowy light blue blouse, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black heels.

She did her make up and combed her hair back sliding in a purple and yellow butterfly clip. She floated down the stairs with an easy smile and she was greeted by Anthony, who she thought was still overseas filming his new movie.

"Anthony, what are you doing back so early? Did you get everything finished up?" He turned around and smiled at her.

"Sweetie, I'm glad you're here I needed to talk to you." He grabbed her hand and suddenly they were outside on the patio.

"Oh? What is it?" He sat them at the patio table.

"Shana, darling... I'm quitting my career as a successful American writer, producer, and director to pursue my lifelong dream of being a seal."

"...What?"

"The perks of a seal's life is idyllic! They are so talented and the most beautiful creatures in the world, I want to leave that life to feel that freedom!"

"I-I-I'm not understanding this... Anthony what on earth are you talking about?!"

"Anthony, come on!"

Shana looked behind them to see Rio, Sean, Jeff, Craig and Riot all lounging by the pool... dressed as white seals.

"Hang on guys!" Shana looked back to see Anthony dressed as a seal.

"Wh-when did you change? How is that even possible, no one can change that fast!"

"I was always dressed as seal, darling." He shrugged his seal shoulders and waddled off.

"I... can't believe this."

"Well believe it babes." Shana whirled around to see her sisters standing on the patio, thankfully dressed like people.

"This is the life of a seal and as the wives of our hardworking seal husbands we must support them." Jerrica smiled serenely.

"And look at these cute baby seal onesies!" Kimber squealed.

"No... no." Shana stumbled away from the flubbery monstrosity.

"Join us Shay." Aja slid forward.

"It's not so bad when you get used to it." Jem chirped.

Shana kept moving back until she was stopped by a pair of hands. "Don't tell me you're scared."

She stiffened and glanced on either side of her to see The Misfits surrounding her.

"What in the...?"

She made eye contact with Jetta and she saw the English woman smirk. "Wake up, It's time to open you're eyes Shay-Shay."

"Wake up? B-but I' am awake."

"Are you?" Jerrica tilted her head to the side.

"I... I think-"

"If you're awake then why are you falling?" Roxy asked.

"What?"

"Look down." Stormer pointed to the ground.

She did.

Shana screamed as she fell.

"Shana! Are you okay?"

Her vision cleared and she was met with Kimber's worried blue eyes.

"I... y-yeah, I was having a really... weird dream." Shana held her head in her hands.

"What was it about?"

"It... I had woken up and I saw on my clock that it was one o'clock in the afternoon, so I had gotten up and dressed then went downstairs..."

"Then what happened?" She prompted.

"Anthony was downstairs... waiting for me, he said that there was something he needed to tell me."

Kimber leaned forward with wide eyes. It was nice seeing them clear instead of the red they would be after a particular nasty hangover.

Shana looked her in the eye. "He told me he was giving up his career to pursue being a... a... seal!"

"A... seal?" Kimber's red hair tumbled over her shoulder when she tilted her head to the right. "Like... the animal?"

"Yes." Shana groaned.

"Pft." Was the dreaded sound that slipped past Kimber Benton's lips.

"It's not funny! It was the most excruciating thing my mind has ever conjured up." She looked through her fingers and glared at her youngest sister. "I don't see why you're laughing, Rio, Sean, Jeff, Craig, and even Riot was there dressed like seals by the pool!"

"Snrk!" Kimber held her mouth in her hands. "What?!"

"That is hilarious! I have to tell everyone!"

Shana shook her head as Kimber quickly skipped out the room.

Might as well get up and get dressed.

...

When she finally got downstairs and into the kitchen in a nice red sweater, jeans, and flats she was pleasantly surprised to see Maeve Eldritch there, or as she was commonly known;

"Astral! What a surprise!" The young paranormal investigator/magician turned around and smiled at her. She was rocking a pageboy cut, her pink,blue, and purple highlights coloring her bangs. She wore an all white button up with a knee length skirt, and a pair of black heels. "You look toned down today."

"I had to go speak in front of a bunch of detectives in suits about what Paranormal investigations are, why and how they are real, and what you can do in such a situation. There were a lot of skeptics there, but no one interrupted my speech and were actually really polite."

"I'm glad to here. So, that's what brought you all the way over here?"

She nodded. "I was in China beforehand, The villages there tend to be peaceful and I like to go exploring around as much as I can. I also do yoga and meditate in the mountains, the sights are beautiful and aesthetically pleasing. "

"Where in China did you stay?" She asked.

"In Fenghuang County, right on the foot of the mountains and also home to the Huang Si Qiao castle, It was built in the year 687 and is China's best preserved stone castle. It was beautiful, I also got to try some of the delicacies like; ginger candy, which was pretty good and spicy pickled red peppers, I wasn't too fond of those."

"The reason I stayed in California was because I heard about the Christmas drive you all were holding and I wanted to help anyway I can."

"That's wonderful! You're magic acts would really cheer up the kids."

"You think so?"

"Of course Astral!" Jerrica cut in. "You're so talented and have a warm personality, the adults would really enjoy you're charm."

"I would be honored, If you'll have me."

"That would be lovely."

Jerrica then turned to me. "Kimber had come down earlier and told us about you're dream Shana."

Shana smiled wryly. "That girl can hold a secret about as long as a paper bag holds water."

"If I may Shana, When it comes to dream interpretation I' am very knowledgeable in it, I can help you understand you're dream."

"Really? It wasn't just some wacky dream?"

"Dreams aren't 'wacky' or 'weird' or even 'strange', they are meaning and can be telling you something that you might need to pay attention to. We dream every night."

"Are you sure?" Jerrica asked. "Sometimes I don't dream of anything."

"You are dreaming, sometimes you remember other dreams more often than not. Like the dreams you have a feeling you've had before, those are the ones you forget after you wake up."

"That's so fascinating."

"Why do we forget them?" Shana asked this time.

"No one knows as of yet." Astral shrugged. "But there are some people who remember better than others."

"Well, my dream was about Anthony and the boys dressing up as seals and my sisters and even The Misfits were talking about how wonderful it is to be a seal's wife!"

"I was a seals wife?" Jerrica squawked.

"To Rio."

Jerrica's jaw snapped closed while her cheeks reddened. "Rio in seal costume?! That's hilarious!"

"What color were the 'seals'."

"They were all white, I believe. Ah, I also remember Pizzazz asking me if 'I was scared', then Jetta told me to wake up and Roxy told me I was falling and I didn't believe her until Stormer told me to look down." Shana grimaced. "I did."

Astral smiled. "Well, you're in luck because seals are a good omen."

"Really?" Shana felt a weight fall off her chest.

Astral hummed. "White seals are a sign of an upcoming wedding, a peaceful family life, and even could mean a good budding relationship with your loved ones parents."

"Anthony's parents?" Shana bit her lip. "So, the dream is assuring me that Anthony and I will be happy?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful Shana."

"Thanks Jerri, but I want to see this for myself."

"It pays to be cautious, but be confident and don't hold back from you're relationship with this Anthony."

"But what about the other things with the Misfits?"

"Well, this 'Jetta' said to 'wake up', it might be a reference to you facing something that you have been avoiding, which is probably why 'Pizzazz' asked if you were afraid. Then the suddenly falling, it doesn't mean death, but you're insecurities, anxieties, or instabilities you may have in the waking world."

"So, I'm just feeling edgy about life?" Shana started messing with the sleeve of her sweater.

"I believe so."

"Thanks Astral."

"Of course, anytime."

"I'm glad that's all resolved." Jerrica smiled. "Now that you'll be hanging around you can meet all of our other friends at the Christmas Drive!"

"It would be nice to get to know more people here in California."

"You can stay at Starlight Mansion while you're here." Shana suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Jerrica nodded.

"I don't want to impose-"

"You won't be. Everyone will be happy to have you."

"As long as you all are fine with it, I'll be happy to."

"Then it's settled." The blond chirped happily.

* * *

 **Well that was a doozy!**


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize to anyone who has been waiting for an update, but I've been painfully cringing at this story for a while. I hate the way it's been written and I feel like the characters aren't being represented the way I want them to be, so I'll be scrapping this and writing a new Jem and The Holograms fic from a new perspective, and I'm hopeful this one will have better character development. Thanks for entertaining this terrible mess for as long as you have.

Sincerely,

Forgetful_Daffodil


End file.
